Hypnotized
by Susannah-Ariana
Summary: Tell me your heart doesn't race for a hurricane or a burning building. I'd rather die terrified then live forever. Cassy hates Tulsa and longs to be back in California where she belongs. Will something change her mind or will she get what she wants?OCDall
1. Chapter 1

HYPNOTIZED We are terrible for each other, and, yes we are a disaster. But tell me your heart doesn't race for a hurricane or a burning building. I'd rather die terrified than live forever.

A/N: I don't own anything but Cassandra and Susan. Don't sue! I've decided to change Cassidy's name to Cassandra. Rider-on-the-Storm gave me a really good piece of advice, the name Cassidy doesn't really fit into the times and I'd really like it to be realistic! So I want to thank Rider-on-the-Storm and everyone else for thier reviews as well! If you notice anywhere that Cassidy hasn't been changed to Cassandra, please let me know, I'd hate to confuse anyone!

Cassandra awoke slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Opening them, she was flooded with unfamiliar surroundings, after a minute she gathered her bearings, remembering that she was not in the large, well maintained California house she grew up in. Her beloved family home was replaced with a run down, paint-chipped, small house in Tulsa.

"Wake up, we'll be late for school!" Cassandra's younger sister, Susan said happily.

Cassandra silently cursed her little sister, unlike herself, Susan was taking this move extremely well. Susan looked at it as an adventure. Cassandra smiled ruefully remembering the number of times Susan had bounced in her seat and exclaimed "It'll be like an adventure! Everyone back in California will be sooo jealous!" a pillow, thrown at her head brought Cassandra out of her memories.

"You little!" Cassandra said, mock angrily, throwing the pillow in return. Susan caught it, laughing loudly.

" Seriously now, the bus will be here it 15 minutes! I don't want to be late for the first day of school!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes, smiling a little as she motioned her little sister out. Once Susan was safely downstairs, and out of her way, Cassandra began getting ready. She sighed again, looking in her full closet, she had no clue what to wear, or what the style in Tulsa even was. The Andrews family had arrived in Tulsa exactly one week ago, and Cassandra had been too busy sulking inside, thinking of how she wouldn't be graduating with her California group of friends, how she had been forced here, even though she had the offer to lodge with her best friend since pre-school, Angela, and how her father's fall from grace had forced them to come to crappy Tulsa. Looking at the clock told Cassandra that the bus would be arriving in 10 minutes. Cassandra bit her lip, she would have had a ride to school with Angela if she was in California, she thought bitterly. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she willed them away, picking out a plain white tank top and a short black skirt. Cassandra threw the pieces on, and walked to the bathroom. Her natural dark red hair fell in natural ringlets, Cassandra shrugged and figured it would do, and went to work on her make up.

"CASSANDRA YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO GET DOWN HERE!!" Susan yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Cassandra took one last look in the mirror, gave a nod of approval and made her way downstairs.

"You look nice honey, alright the bus stop is just across the street. Susan will be getting off two stops ahead of you at the Elementary school, please keep an eye on her and make sure she gets off!" Mrs. Andrew's consulted the bus schedule "You're the last stop, so that's easy. Make sure you go to the office, get your timetable, I called alrea--"

"Don't worry, Mom" Cassandra cut in, "I've done this a thousand times, I'll be fine" Cassandra dropped a kiss on her mothers cheek, grabbed her school bag and Susan's hand and was out the door before Mrs. Andrews could say another word.

" Aren't you excited, Cassy?" Susan asked, noticing how quiet her older sister was.

"I would be, if we were back in California" Cassandra answered bitterly

"Its like an adventure though" Susan looked up, and offered a small smile.

"Yea, yea, I guess so"

Cassandra and Susan stood at the bus stop waiting for the bus. Susan had been routinely checking her watch and announcing dutifully how late the bus was.

"You think we missed it, Cassy?" Susan asked worriedly as she craned her head down the street. Cassandra shrugged, but looked hopeful.

"But I don't want to be late!!" Susan whined. "Casssyy! Do something!"

"Alright, Susan. Don't worry I'll just telepathically speak with the bus driver, telling him that we are at the bus stop and waiting patiently to be driven to school" Cassandra's sarcasm was evident.

" Will you?" Susan replied, grinning.

"I'm sure that the bus is just running a little la--"

"Its here Cassy! Look its coming!!" Susan jumped up and down excitedly.

The yellow bus came to a lurching stop right in front of Susan who was still jumping up and down happily. The doors opened and Susan jumped on, Cassandra walked up the two stairs, smiled dutifully at the bus driver and found a seat next to Susan.

"Okay, I'm positive that Mum already drilled this into you, but on the off chance… you know when to get off? You know you have to go to the office and get your timetable? If you can't find a classroom ask someone, okay? The bus arrives after school at 2: 40 and you get off at 2:30, so be here. Don't forget--"

"Cassy!" Susan whined "Stop it, I got the full speech already"

"Okay, good" Cassandra smiled fondly "Its going to be different then California, but I think you can handle it"

Susan nodded and mumbled quietly "I can, but can you?"

Cassandra let out a breath "I'll be fine, Suz, don't worry. It just sucks to be away from my friends, and I'm _graduating _this year, I don't want to graduate alone." a short, awkward stretch of silence enveloped the sisters and Cassandra smiled, for her sisters sake " That's enough of the pity party, I'm sure we'll both make some friends and Tulsa won't be such a bad place after all"

"I know so! This is my stop! Bye Cass, I love you!" Susan grinned as she bounced off the bus, blowing her older sister a kiss.

"I wish I was that optimistic" Cassandra grumbled under her breath.

Cassandra sighed angrily. The school office wasn't co-operating and she was already a full 5 minutes late.

"Look, my mum already called in this morning, everything should be in order"

"Please, dear, just take a seat. I'll figure this out, just give me a couple minutes." the blonde secretary replied, absent-mindedly

"I'm late, though. This is my first day." Cassandra mumbled, exasperated.

"Take a seat, Ms. Andrews" came the reply.

The secretary left the small, plain looking cubicle for a couple minutes, looking around the plain stark-white room, without even the warmth of a couple of cheap pictures, Cassandra realized her only option was to take a seat like she was asked. The room made Cassandra miss California even more, her school was bright and airy, with high ceilings and extravagant murals, _this _school had none of the charisma and comfort she was used to. _This_ _school_ she decided, _not my school. My school is back in California, where _**I **_**belong**__._

"Mrs. Andrews? Yes, yes, we have your schedule now, sorry for the earlier mix up it seems that 'Andrews' was spelt 'Andews' on your timetable. Its all fixed up and ready to go. Have a good day!" the secretary smiled broadly, with pink frosted lip stick on her front teeth. Cassandra, still bitter from the timetable incident took pleasure in this and _forgot_ to mention anything.

"Thanks" Cassandra mumbled moodily as she walked out the door, checking her timetable. _First block: English lit 11. _Back in California, she had neglected to take English Literature, not knowing that it was an requirement to get into the program she wanted to take in College, and now she was stuck in an grade 11 class.

Cassandra resumed checking her schedule, happy with the other classes. Next thing she knew, she was on the rough, dirty floor of the school her books scattered haphazardly around her. Cassandra could feel her face turning uncomfortably red as she scrambled to collect her books and other belongings, still on the floor.

"Oh man, I'm really sorry," Cassandra looked up, a tall lanky boy with a greased down duck-tail said, bending down to assist her. Cassandra noticed that his eyes were not staring into hers, but rather the ground around her. Cassandra clucked her tongue sympathetically, thinking he must be shy. Only when she reached over to get a pencil by her shoe did she realize what the lanky boy was really staring at. Through her ordeal, her skirt had flicked up exposing a rather large amount of her bare thigh and a small amount of her white panties. Blushing furiously, Cassandra stood up, grabbing the stuff that she could manage and all but ran in the direction of the girls' bathroom, ignoring the calls from the boy. After a couple of splashes of cold water on her face- which had completely ruined her coat of foundation- Cassandra figured that it was about time to get to her first class. Cassandra walked down the small hallway, with the faded and dirty once white paint now chipping. Faded, rude graffiti was scattered in small sections of the wall, near the bathrooms and it looked as though long ago someone had attempted to remove the filthy words and drawings but had not been successful. Cassidy matched the number of the classroom to the number on her timetable and knocked hesitantly. The door opened, revealing a portly man, with receding salt and pepper hair and a thick moustache dressed in a plaid suit.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, um, I'm Cassandra Andrews, I'm supposed to be in this class"

"Your 15 minutes late"

_Obviously,_ Cassandra thought, trying to hold back a roll of her eyes, instead she offered a sweet smile "I know, sir. I'm really sorry, today's my first day and I had a little trouble finding the right classroom."

Cassandra didn't miss the meaningful glance the teacher gave to the office, which was only 15 feet from the classroom. She felt the familiar feeling of a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Okay." The teacher mumbled, "Well, guess you'd better come in, I'm Mr. Jones. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

Cassandra nodded shortly, walking into the classroom. She was fully aware of the 56 curious eyes boring into her. She noticed with dismay that the girls clothing were quite a bit more conservative and the boys of the class looked like clones with matching madras jackets and Beatles haircuts. _Already screwed it up she _thought nervously, wrapping a ringlet of hair around her index finger.

"Well.." Cassandra began lamely "I'm Cassandra Andrews, me and my family--"

"My family and I" Mr Jones interjected, a small smirk on his large face.

Cassandra turned her head and rolled her eyes, "Alright. _my family and I,_ " She enunciated every word clearly, staring Mr. Jones in the eyes. " have recently moved from California. I'm in grade 12...and yeah.. I guess." She shrugged, twisting a strand of her hair, a nervous habit.

"Alright, well, welcome then Ms. Andrews" Mr Jones nodded " Sit in any place you'd like."

Cassandra fought the urge to roll her eyes again, there was only one available seat in the classroom, it wasn't as though she had a choice. Part of her wanted to grab a chair and sit in the very back of the class, without a desk, just to piss him off. Choosing to be mature , she made her way to the second row and sat beside a boy who looked a little young to be in a grade 11 class. He had sandy brown hair that was longer then most boy wore their hair and soft, sweet features. His clothes were a little e beat up, torn blue jeans and a regular black shirt, but not bad overall. Cassandra smiled as she sat down, and the boy turned his head. _Oh great _she thought to herself _already no one wants to associate with me. _Mr Jones went over the classroom expectations, which served to bore Cassandra completely. Just before the bell rang, Mr Jones had the class sign a form, saying they agreed to the expectations. The form came to her and she realized with dismay that she had left her pencil in the hall in her quick exit. After mustering up a little courage, Cassandra turned to the boy beside her

"Hey.. Sorry, can I please borrow a pencil?"

The boy answered her with a nod, fished around in his back pack and produced a chewed pencil. He blushed a little as he noticed the condition of the pencil. Cassandra smiled to show him she didn't care, took the pencil and signed the form. After signing her name in curly, girly handwriting, she passed the form to the small, dark haired girl on her right. Cassandra turned back around to face the boy, holding out the borrowed pencil.

"Thanks a lot, um.. I didn't catch your name" Cassandra mumbled, handing back the pencil

"Ponyboy" the boy whispered softly and for a second she wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"Well, thanks then, Ponyboy" the name felt funny coming out of her mouth and she hoped that she hadn't misheard, he hadn't protested or made any attempt to correct her, so she figured she was safe. Finally the bell rang and announced that first period was finally over.

Cassandra laid her forehead on the cool glass window of the school-bus. The rest of the school day hadn't been anything interesting, though the rest of her teachers had treated her significantly better then Mr. Jones had. She hadn't ran into Ponyboy in any of her other classes and felt a pang of sadness at the thought, he seemed to be a decent guy. The rest of the kids kept a wide berth around her, and for the life of her, Cassandra couldn't understand why. Her style was a little different, for sure, her skirts a little shorter then the standard knee length skirts of the other girls, and her top wasn't as extravagant as the blouses the other girls wore, but Cassandra couldn't believe that her clothes were the reason the other students seemed to want nothing to do with her. _I'll wear more conservative clothing tomorrow, _Cassandra amended in her head. Back in California, Cassandra wouldn't have been shunned for her style of clothing. _More of a reason I should have fought harder to stay at Angela's! _Cassandra thought miserably, knowing that she was missing Angela's annual 'back to school' barbeque. The last barbeque that was held before the summer months disappeared and the cold winter replaced it. Tears welled up in her eyes for the second time that day, and she had a harder time forcing them back. The bus stopped and Cassandra looked up, noticing that her little sister was getting on the bus, her red ponytail bobbing with every happy step she took.

"Hey Cass! How was your first day?" Susan didn't give her sister a chance to respond and kept chattering excitedly "Mine was soo great, the teachers are really nice and the kids are nice too and I've already made a friend her same in Cheryl and shes my age and likes everything I do! We even look alike the teacher said we could be twins" Susan went on chattering happily, not noticing her sisters unhappy expression until they were almost at their stop.

"What's wrong, Cass?" Worry creased her little forehead.

"My first day wasn't as good as yours, Kiddo" Cassandra shrugged

"Didn't you meet anybody interesting? No one was nice? Not even the teachers?"

"Not even the secretary" Cassandra answered, trying to make a small joke to lighten the mood

"Oh." Susan was quiet for a minute "Tomorrow will be better, I bet!"


	2. Chapter 2

HYPNOTIZED We are terrible for each other, and, yes we are a disaster. But tell me your heart doesn't race for a hurricane or a burning building. I'd rather die terrified than live forever.

It wasn't. The whole week sucked. No one spoke a single word to her all week, not even Ponyboy, who she had pegged as a decent guy in the beginning. Even the teachers seemed distant with her, even though she was always prompt with her homework and always polite. Even to the insufferable Mr. Jones. She had attempted to re vamp her wardrobe to fit in with the crowd, by still no one noticed her. Some people were rude, giving her looks of disgust that confused her.

"Cassy, can we have an adventure?" Susan asked, smiling brightly. Her school week had gone way better then Cassandra's had.

Cassandra didn't respond and kept walking towards --it killed her to think this-- their new home. Now, on the doorstep of the house, Cassandra reached inside her purse and pulled out her key, she turned the lock and opened the door, a little surprised to find the house empty. Their mum was talking about finding work to keep the family afloat but Cassandra didn't think that she would have found work this quick.

"Hey, Suzy, what do you want as a snack?"

"Grilled cheese!!" Susan grinned happily, she was going though a grill-cheese-only phase.

" I should guessed," Cassandra grinned, pulling out a frying pan from the cupboard and rifling around in the fridge for the butter and cheese slices. Susan contributed by getting out the bread.

In 15 minutes the grilled cheese had been made, devoured, and the dishes had been cleaned up. Cassandra looked at the clock and fidgeted, she was to bored to watch T.V. and without knowing anyone in Tulsa, picking up the phone and gossiping for hours was out of the question.

"Suzy? You want to go for a little walk? Maybe find out where the town centre is?" Cassandra suggested

"Yea, sure!" Susan grinned, jumping up from her position on the couch and grabbing a sweater from the back of a chair in the kitchen. Cassandra smiled, help up one finger and rushed upstairs, changing into some jeans and a blouse, swishing on some mascara and grabbing a sweater of her own. She met up with Susan at the front door, they walked outside, Cassandra taking care to lock the door.

"Are we going to have an adventure?" Susan asked with wide-eyes

"Sure we are" Cassandra answered, unaware of when Susan's adventure phase had begun, but wishing it was one of those 2 week things her sister was known for.

"Oh good!" Susan replied, skipping happily ahead.

The sisters walked in comfortable silence, Susan humming happily. The neighbourhood didn't prove to be exciting, just rows of worn-down houses similar to their own. Upon walking a little further, despite Susan's complaints of thirst, they discovered a small convenience store. The once working neon lights burnt out and the posters covering the walls were tattered and yellowing. The sisters walked inside, Susan immediately going over to the chocolate bar sections, her earlier complaints of thirst entirely forgotten. Cassandra was more interested in the teenager looking at magazines. Instantly the boy gave Cassandra the vibe of mistrust, and she vividly remembered the big chain of convenience store robberies in California. Going over the Susan made her feel safer, and being out of the boys line of vision calmed her entirely. She studied the boy from a distance, taking in his sharp, elfin features and his bleached white blonde hair. He was clad in a dirty white t shirt and blue jeans, a cigarette was placed behind his ear. Cassandra shook herself, convincing herself that her earlier mistrust was from the cold way the rest of Tulsa's younger generation had treated her this week. Cassandra couldn't help being faintly attracted to the blonde stranger, she placed it immediately and smiled. The stranger looked like the mysterious, sexy bad boy in all the cheesy movies Angela and herself loved to watch. Her smile grew wider as she was reminded of a quote that Angela loved to recite, 'We are terrible for each other, and, yes we are a disaster. But tell me your heart doesn't race for a hurricane or a burning building. I'd rather die terrified than live forever."

"Cassy? Did you hear me?" Susan asked

"Oh, what? Sorry Suzy, you want to repeat that?"

"I said," Susan said annoyed "Can I have a coke and chocolate bar?"

"Susan…"

"Pleaaaaaaase?" The earlier trace of annoyance disappeared, a hopeful look replacing it.

"No, you can have a coke, though" Cassandra answered and the sound of the exit bell and the disappearance of the boy disappointed her. _Oh well, _she thought briskly _not as though anything would have happened. He didn't even notice you. _Cassandra knew she was pretty, her curly red hair a natural blessing and in her opinion her best feature. Her eyes were maybe a little big for her face, and her forehead was small and short in comparison, her nose was small and button like and her mouth average size.. Cassandra was often told she had a killer smile, the braces she suffered through all of junior high obviously a good thing in the long run and the coat of foundation mostly hid the pock marks, a tell tale signs of adolescent acne. Armed with a good cleanser she was usual breakout free. She took a look at the rows of chocolate bars and it took all of her willpower not to be tempted into having one.

"Cassyyyyyyyyy pleaaaaaaaassssse" Susan whined again, used to getting her own way. Sometimes it was easier just to give in.

"No, Susan and that's enough." Noting the look on Susan's defiant face, Cassandra shrugged "Take it or leave it"

"Fine! I'll have a coke" Susan sighed defeated. Cassandra searched through her purse, pulled out the correct amount of money and handed it to her eager younger sister, who promptly grabbed a coke and went to pay.

"I'll be outside, Susie, hurry up please." Cassandra called from the door, the call of the chocolate no longer tolerable. She exited the store and stood outside, facing the parking lot. Cassandra turned sharply, hearing a shuffling behind her. Noticing the blonde boy that held her attention, leaning casually against the wall of the store. Cassandra gave a tentative smile, trying to be friendly. The boy didn't return it, instead he snorted in disgust.

" Fucking Soc" The boy narrowed his eyes, provoking her

"Excuse me?" Cassandra finally found her voice and was shocked at the boys obvious hostility.

"You heard me" came the reply, a lungful of smoke was blown towards her and Cassandra wrinkled her nose in distaste "Think your above me, bitch?"

"What are you talking about?" Cassandra asked, getting a little exasperated. She looked inside store's glass door and was dismayed to find the attraction of chocolate had a hold on Susan.

"Smilin' at me like I'm worth your fuckin' time" Cassandra picked up on the bitter note in his voice "Tryin' to be funny? Gunna go and laugh with those socy assholes later?"

"Really, I don't know what your talking about!" Cassandra answered, a note of anger in her own voice "I don't know any 'socs!'"

"I'm sure," the boy sneered "You sure look a fuckin lot like that bunch."

Cassandra looked down at her clothes, and put a hand to her head, wondering if her clothing choices had ruined another potential friendship. She couldn't believe such a trivial thing like clothing mattered so much to these people.

"Oh god, truly. I mean I'm here for two weeks and you can't give me a break?!" Cassandra looked up at the sky " two weeks" she muttered again in distaste.

"This is a fuckin' joke. Fuckin' socs, can't leave us the fuck alone. Your in greaser territory, honey" the boy leered "I can do whatever the hell I want with you, aint no one out here willin' to save you "

Cassandra felt the same shiver of fear run up her back, the one she had when she first set eyes on him. Suddenly this little chat seemed like it was going to get dangerous. She wished she could get back in the store, grab Susan and get to the safety of their house. The boy noticed her fleeting glances at the store door and positioned himself in front of it, grinning like a chessy cat.

"You made a big fuckin' mistake messing with Dallas Winston" Dallas grinned meanly, waiting for the prick of terror at the mention of his name. It bugged him that she staying looking confused.

"Look," Cassandra whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you, I don't know how I did-- what I could have _possibly done_" she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, knowing that this was no time for her sarcasm to show up "but I'm sorry, truly. Can we just forget about this? I'll get my sister and you'll never see me again."

"I never forget" Dallas emphasized his words " But maybe we can patch things up, y'know. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours." he pretended to be interested in his cigarette.

"Yes, yes" Cassandra breathed a sigh or relief, "That sounds like a good idea"

"Doesn't it?" Dallas smiled again and Cassandra felt goosebumps on her arms, instantly aware that the smile help no warmth or understanding, only bitterness. She could tell he was playing nice and remembered the Shakespearean quote that Mrs. Drake, the grade 11 English teacher, back in California was overly fond of 'Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under 't.' Dallas was playing this act to the tee. Before Dallas could say anything Cassandra beat him to it.

"Look, I have no idea who you are, all I want is to go to my crappy little home! All I want is to be back in California! I wish to _god_ that my dad hadn't been screwing over all of his clients and taking their money! I wish I stayed an Angela's!" Cassandra couldn't help it, tears were overflowing, she hastily wiped them away. She wrapped her ringlets around her fingers and wept, saying softly "Why did this have to happen? How could he have been so.. so stupid? And greedy? We were fine in California, I was fine at middle class! Ohhhh." Cassandra moaned, she couldn't help herself, she screamed out " I just want to go back"

Dallas stood still, rubbing the back of his neck. It embarrassed him when girls cried and this one in front of him with her fiery red ringlets and raccoon eyes didn't seem like she was gunna stop anytime soon.

"You really aint a soc?" Dallas asked against his better judgement

Cassandra turned to glare, exploding at the bewildered greaser in front of her "I-am-not-a-SOC! I don't even know what that is!! I just moved here against my will and I'm treated like THIS!" her anger exploded and all of the harsh feelings today had left her with was coming out, whether she wanted them to or not " I'm ignored if I wear a simple skirt and tank top and if I try and be a little more conservative I'm harassed on the street!! What is _wrong_ with this place?!"

"Cassandra?" came the meek voice of her younger sister "I heard yelling, what's going on?"

The familiar face of her little sister calmed Cassandra and she blushed at her angry outburst on an exact stranger, she took Susan's hand and quickly made her way across the street, leaving Dallas to stare after her.

"Fuckin' broads crazy" Dally mumbled to himself, lighting up another cigarette and inhaling deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

HYPNOTIZED We are terrible for each other, and, yes we are a disaster. But tell me your heart doesn't race for a hurricane or a burning building. I'd rather die terrified than live forever.

"What just happened, Cass?" Susan looked up at her sister incredibly. Noticing how her eyes were red and puffy, her mascara terribly smudged and her face in that attractive flushed and puffy state after a bout of tears. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Suzy, really. Just utterly embarrassed, I guess"

"Why?"

"Well," Cassandra mumbled, growing a tiny bit annoyed at her sisters curiosity "I told you earlier I had a bad week, that boy said a couple things that set me off. I shouldn't have exploded like that, its just" Cassandra struggled for the right words to explain the situation "I guess everything just piled up"

Susan nodded in understanding and was quiet for a couple minutes. Cassandra wasn't fooled, it took a lot to satisfy her little sisters curiosity. It didn't help that Susan loved playing psychologist.

"Susan, I'd just like to forget what happened earlier, okay?"

"Are you sad?" Susan asked, ignoring her.

Cassandra took a deep breath before answering

"Kinda," She shrugged "I mean, I've been in California all my life, I had a good life there. Friends, especially Angela, a comfortable life, a good school, activities I was good at" Cassandra felt tears well up again, she used to be good at things.

Longingly, Cassandra remembered Gus. Gus had been her very first horse, she had been working with him since he was just 4 years old and green as they come. Her coach had joked with her, saying the little colt was untrainable. She had been solely responsible for him, transforming him from a bratty colt to an prize winning jumper gelding. Cassandra had spent a lot of time with the 16.3 grey gelding and it had almost killed her to sell him. She remembered hating her father for losing his job, his company and most of his money and selling her beloved pet. _No, _Cassidy thought fiercely_, he wasn't just a pet, he was my baby. _The Andrews family had made a pretty penny from the gelding and that money had kept them afloat and in California for a little longer. Cassidy remembered the fateful night her mother had called _the_ family meeting.

"_Cassy? Suzy? Come here please. Your father and I have something to announce" _

Cassandra wiped her eyes not wanting to remember the day that they been told that it was an impossibility for her father to find work in California and that they would never survive on Mrs. Andrews small pay check, the only option being to move, so they could start anew. Cassandra had called Angela immediately and plans had been made for her to stay in California, they were crushed instantly, by both sets of parents.

"Your still good at things, Cassy" Suzy said, her brown eyes wide, looking up at her sister in quiet worship "Your good at everything"

Cassandra ruffled her sisters hair fondly, no matter how annoying Susan got, Cassandra could always depend upon her sister for a pick-me-up "Glad you think so, Suze, you may be the only one though"

"That isn't true!"

"Shh, hey Suze?" Cassandra wanted to diffuse the situation as fast as she could, not really wanting to hear how great her little sister thought she was at this moment "You know what a 'soc' is?"

"No.. why?" Susan asked promptly.

"Just wondering, really. Heard it tossed around in the hall" Cassandra lied.

"Oh, okay." Susan seemed satisfied with that answer.

Cassandra sat in English lit, bored to death as usual. She had given up trying to make friends and accepted her fate of being an outcast. She had returned to her previous wardrobe of Californian clothing. The conservative style proved to be constricting and uncomfortable in the warm weather.

"Class, as something a little different" Mr. Jones began, obviously excited "you will be rewriting a story or poem from a very different point of view or speaker; or rewriting the ending of a story, taking the ending farther than the story does. Then discuss what this new version achieves that the original did not, and why you prefer it or why you prefer the original in groups of two. You have two minutes to pick your groups!"

Cassandra groaned, looking around and watching the other kids in the class pairing up and chatting excitedly. She was reminded of the many times Angela and herself had done group projects.

"Cassandra?" Cassidy was shocked to hear her name, she turned to the speaker, Ponyboy, who blushed a little.

"Yes?"

"Would you like..um I dunno… to maybe be.." Ponyboy began softly, his words trailing off.

"Partners?" Cassandra asked, helping him out.

Ponyboy nodded and Cassandra smiled happily.

"Oh of course, I would really like that"

"Alright! Class! Settle down! This project will be due 3 days from now, on Thursday." Mr. Jones clapped his hands together "Get started, this will be your only class period to work on it! You have 45 minutes right now."

Cassandra pushed her desk towards Ponyboy, beaming at him. He seemed a little uncomfortable and Cassandra quickly toned it down, not wanting Ponyboy to change his mind and leave her partner less. The 45 minute period seemed to go way faster then usual. Ponyboy proved to be a good partner, sharing intelligent ideas and constructive criticism.

"5 minutes class, I would decide on personal jobs now." Mr. Jones called from his desk, then returned to marking test papers.

Cassandra didn't want this period to be over, her last class of the day was History and not only was it boring, but the homework load was large.

"So," Cassandra began eyes shining "We still have a lot of work, maybe you want to come over after school and we can work on it?"

Ponyboy took along time to answer and this made Cassandra feel uneasy. "I don't know if that's such a good idea.."

"Why not?" Cassandra asked softly, embarrassed.

" I don't know if your parents would be okay with a greaser like me in the house" Pony was so red he resembled a tomato

_Greaser? Where have I heard that before? _Cassandra asked herself internally and the memory of the bleach blonde boy came flooding back. _That boy had called himself a greaser, now Ponyboy?_ Cassandra wasn't really sure what a greaser was, but noticing how embarrassed Ponyboy was, she didn't think it was the right time to pry.

"Okay then, is your house better?" Cassandra asked, trying to be agreeable.

The bell rand just then and Cassandra had a fleeting image of Ponyboy jumping up, running away and never showing up in class again. Ponyboy stood up and Cassandra bit back the urge to grab his hand

"I guess.." Ponyboy shrugged, looking uneasy.

"Okay.." Cassandra said slowly, feeling as though she was pushing herself upon him. "Where should I meet you after school?"

"Um.. The front of the school?"

"Okay, see you then!" Cassandra beamed, and made her way to her last class.

A/N: Hey guys, there seems to be alittle confusion with a certain line near the beginning of the chapter. ' her face in that attractive state after a bout of tears' is supposed to be sarcastic, I know personally after I cry I look like a mess and I dont expect anyone TO look attractive. I realize that it is easy to mistake that so I've added something to made it more believable. Thanks for bringing it to my attention, Caitly, and don't worry, I didn't take your review as a flame, I'm glad you are critiqing it and helping me make it better!


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra grabbed all of her books from her locker and headed out to the front of the school to meet Ponyboy. She fidgeted, hoping Susan would be alright by herself, but mostly hoping that Ponyboy would actually show up. Cassandra turned around and noticed Ponyboy coming out of the school doors, his books clutched to his chest. He looked a little ill. When they made eye contact, Cassandra smiled widely, showing him everything was alright.

"Hey Ponyboy" She greeted as he got nearer.

"Hey" came the soft reply.

"So.. Are we walking?"

Cassandra noticed the change in Ponyboy's face as she mentioned walking and was quite curious. She couldn't fathom what could have made him look so uncomfortable about walking.

"You okay, Ponyboy?" Cassandra asked, concerned

"Yeah, Pone, you okay?" A voice mimicked her own and the speaker ruffled Ponyboy's hair.

"Quit it Two-Bit" Ponyboy whined, trying to get away from Two-Bit, who had wrapped Pony in a bear-hug.

"Not until you introduce me to Red over here" Two-Bit raised one of his eyebrows and grinned widely

Cassandra giggled a little, charmed by the boy.

"Two-bit, Cassandra. Cassandra, Two-bit" Ponyboy mumbled quickly.

" Where'd you pick up this prize, Pone?" Two-bit's grin stayed, never wavering " She ain't blonde, but she aint bad either" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down gleefully, swinging Pony around.

Cassandra was slightly concerned, Ponyboy hadn't looked the best just a few minutes ago and she was sure he wasn't appreciating the ride in the slightest. Seemed as Ponyboy wasn't the only one who didn't appreciate Two- Bit's show.

" Get out of here, Grease" A boy, wearing a red madras jacket sneered, Cassidy recognized him from her History class. Michael Jennings.

"Aw.. You want a turn, big guy?" Two-bit grinned, reaching out the to the boy.

"Stay the fuck away from me Grease or I'll rearrange your ugly face"

"You have a nice day too, sir" Two-bit called back gleefully, not even a little put off by the insult.

The group left, glaring at Two-bit. Cassandra was shocked at the open hostility between the two boys, it didn't look to her like Two-bit was acting in an offending way.

"Nice group of guys, huh?" Two-bit's mega grin never wavered.

"Not really" Cassandra answered "What's their problem"

"Their Soc's" Two-bit replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and broke into an obnoxious laugh "That's their real problem."

_Soc? Grease? _Cassandra thought in her head. She was tired of being in the dark.

"What's a Soc?"

Ponyboy looked up at her like she wasn't all there and Two-bits smile fell.

"You don't know what a soc is?" Ponyboy asked softly "Oh man, and I thought you _were_ one"

Cassandra glared, the memory of the blonde boy calling her a soc still fresh her mind.

"Well I'm not. I don't even know what one is." Cassandra thought for a minute "If you thought I was a 'soc' or whatever, why did you want to partner up with me?"

"You been livin' under a rock, honey?" Two-bit cut in

"A soc is a social" Ponyboy shrugged answering her first question " Rich kids with tuff cars and expensive clothes." Ponyboy looked around, for a way out of the second question. He didn't really want to tell her he chose her because he could see the tears in her eyes and felt sorry for her. Ponyboy opted for the safe way out-- silence. Cassandra seemed to accept it.

"Oh." Cassandra nodded, she could understand why she had been mistaken for one earlier. Her clothes had been expensive. Back in California, Angela and herself would go on 1000 dollar spending sprees with Daddy's credit cards without a second thought.

"What's a grease, then?" Cassandra asked, though she had a feeling she already knew.

"One of us" Ponyboy mumbled, embarrassed "The poor side of town."

"Name comes from our hair" Two-bit grinned proudly, running a hand through his greased down locks "Pretty tuff, huh?"

"Where do you come from anyway?" Ponyboy inquired

"California"

"They don't have greasers and soc there?" Ponyboy asked

"No.." Cassandra began, then caught herself, remembering the dirty, ripped clothing some of her classmates had worn and went on, uncomfortable "Well, yes, I guess. But it doesn't change anything. Money isn't that big of a deal, everyone's ni--civil, at least"

"Really?" Ponyboy looked up surprised.

"It isn't like that here, is it?" Cassandra asked softly.

Ponyboy shook his head and as if to prove a point, a couple of soc's who were passed by threw their empty soft drink cups at Two-bit and Ponyboy. Two-bit, giving one last smile, made his exit.

"That's awful" Cassandra sighed, looking down.

The silence that followed wasn't a comfortable one in the least. Cassandra groped around her mind for something to break the silence.

"So.. Guess we should get started on the project. Your house far?"

Ponyboy shook his head.

"Well, lets go then"

Ponyboy nodded, the walk to his house was silent and allowed Cassandra to think about where she fit in. Soc? She didn't think so, her family had very little money and was scrounging to stay afloat after her fathers fall from grace. So that left only one option. Greaser. Both options bugged Cassandra and she wasn't sure which was a worse thing to be.

Ponyboy opened the door, making her wait outside to check on the condition of the house. Satisfied, he beckoned her inside, spreading the appropriate books on the small kitchen table. Cassandra wasn't surprised at the familiarity between Ponyboy's house and her own. She lived only two blocks away. The room was sparsely furnished and plain looking, though somewhat homey. Cassandra felt comfortable. The duo sat down and began working on their project, undisturbed.

"Anyone home?" a voice called from the doorway, without waiting for an answer the person barged in.

" In here, Darry" Ponyboy yelled back, without looking up.

Cassandra turned around and looked at the doorway curiously. She could hear someone rifling around in the kitchen, making a lot of noise searching through the fridge.

"Who's Darry?"

"My brother" Ponyboy said, still working hard " Don't worry he isn't anything like Two-Bit."

"Oh. I liked Two-bit, though. He's funny"

"Give it some time" Ponyboy said dryly

"Hey, kid" Darry made him entrance, a big slab of chocolate cake in his hand. "I didn't know you had company, I'm Darry"

"Cassandra" She smiled politely and was delighted when it was returned.

"Haven't seen you around before, Cassandra. You new around here?" Darry asked, making conversation.

"Yea" She smiled again " My family and I just moved from California, I live just two blocks away"

"That's great," Darry said "I'll leave you two to your homework. If you two are hungry, your welcome to anything in the house" With that, Darry walked into the other room.

After another hour of work, Cassandra figured it was time she got home. Susan wasn't used to being home alone. Both parents were out working two jobs, expenses were great. Cassandra, herself had been thinking of getting a part-time after school job to help out. She gathered up her belongings, threw them haphazardly into her book bag and was on her way out the door.

"You wanna do this again tomorrow, Ponyboy? We'll probably finish it then." Cassandra asked, as he walked her to the door

"Sure" Ponyboy shrugged

"Its Saturday tomorrow, so what times good for you?"

Ponyboy thought of the usual Saturday morning fiasco. Dallas sleeping off a hangover or broken bones if things had got particularly rowdy, Darry would be up for work early. Soda and Steve would probably be hanging around until their shift at the DX and Two-bit was guaranteed to be sitting in front of the T.V watching morning cartoons. Johnny'd probably be around as well but Ponyboy didn't mind. He knew Johnny wouldn't bug Cassandra like Dally and Two-Bit would.

"1 o' clock good for you?" Usually the house was free and clear by this time.

"Yea, see you then, Pony!" Cassandra grinned as she made her way down the small driveway and headed towards her own neighbourhood.

Darry came up behind Ponyboy, ruffling his kid brothers hair.

"You think its safe for her to walk alone?"

"Yea, why wouldn't it be? She looks like a soc, they'll leave her alone"

"If they seen her with you it won't be."

"She'll be fine," Ponyboy shrugged.

Cassandra grinned the whole way home, happy with herself. She opened the door and flung herself on the couch happily, waiting for Susan to come and harass her.

"Cassy!!" Susan grinned and jumped on her sister "Where have you been"

"Just doing some homework with a friend" Cassandra grinned at the word. _friend, _She thought, _is such a nice word._

" That's great, Cassy!" Susan's smile was wide and genuine

"You didn't mind that I left you home alone?"

"Ahh, I can handle it, I even made my own grilled cheese!"

Cassandra's heart began beating faster, Susan was forbidden to touch the stove without someone home. It was dangerous.

" Oh Cassy, don't worry I was careful! I even got the dishes cleaned" Susan said, noticing the look on her sisters face

"That's good, Susan" Cassandra began carefully "Next time, it'd be better if someone was home, okay?"

"Okay.." Susan muttered a little put out.

"Don't worry, Suz. You wanna go down to the store? I'm going to get an application, they are hiring"

"Yeaaaa!!" Susan said excitedly "Chocolate!!"

Cassandra shook her head and rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

A/N. Oh my goodness, Do you know how many times 'Cassidy' had to be changed to 'Cassandra'? Too many! But i'm happy with the change, the name still flows. Hopefully you guys are to. I love you all for reviewing! You guys are amazing!


	5. Chapter 5

Cassandra woke early, excited at the prospect of the day ahead. Clad in a pink robe, she made her way down to the kitchen table, where her mother was sitting, reading a newspaper and enjoying a cup of coffee. Cassandra poured herself some, putting in a lot of milk and sugar to cover the strong flavour.

"Honey, your up early," Mrs. Andrews said, smiling "What the occasion?"

"Nothing Mom," Cassandra sassed, " Can't I get up early to enjoy my lovely mother's presence?"

"Now I know something's up!" Mrs. Andrews replied, mirth present in her eyes.

Cassandra shook her head, dropping a kiss on her mothers cheek as she made her way to the table with her milky coffee. Cassandra noticed the increase of worry lines around her mothers eyes and on her forehead. She knew what was causing her beautiful mother to age before her time. Stress.

"Are you working again today, mom?"

"Unfortunately."

"But, mom," Cassandra protested "You've worked all week, do you ever get days off?"

"Doesn't seem like it!" Mrs. Andrews replied, laughing.

"No, mom, seriously," Cassandra muttered "I barely see you, its not healthy"

"I know, I know. You know that the family is going through a bit of a rough patch money-wise, we'll settle in and everything will go back to normal"

"I'm thinking of getting a part-time job, to help out."

"Oh, Cassy. I know you want to help, but I need you here with your sister. She's to young to stay home alone." Mrs. Andrews replied, picking at her fingernails.

"She's fine mom, she's almost 10. I was staying home alone at 10."

"That was in a familiar place," Mrs. Andrews argued, "The whole neighbourhood was watching out for you."

"Mom--" Cassandra began

"No, Cassy. That's final." Mrs Andrews took a look at the clock and rose quickly "I'm going to be late! Please, Cassandra, you'd be helping me out the most here."

Cassandra groaned and rolled her eyes but accepted the kiss on the cheek as her mother bustled out the door, in a panic. Looking at the time herself, Cassandra figured she'd have time for a long shower and maybe time to style her hair, like she usually did in California. She rose and made her way up the stairs to the small tiled shower.

_Like mother, like daughter_ Cassandra thought to herself, struggling to get everything together. It was 12:45, she would never make it in time unless she sprinted.

"SUZY?" Cassandra called up the stairs, her little sister came halfway down the stairs, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "I'm going to work on a project. I'll probably be back by 4 o' clock, kay? If you get hungry there is some leftover spaghetti in the fridge. Please don't use to stove!"

"Cassy!" Susan mumbled, still half-asleep. "I'm going to Cheryl's today, remember?"

"Okay, fine. Make sure you lock the door then," Cassandra said, halfway out the door.

"I'm supposed to walk.." Susan muttered

"Its not far, remember? We walked past it, it'll be like an adventure." Cassandra smiled, then hastily said "Just don't talk to strangers, accept anything from someone you don't know, go anywhere unsafe--"

"I know! I know!" Susan muttered grumpily.

"Good, love you Suzy! Be good!" Cassandra called.

Cassandra walked as fast as she could with her full book bag. She glanced at her watch, 1:05, 1:10. She hoped Ponyboy wouldn't think she forgot about their project date or worse, take offend at her lateness. His house came into view and she picked up the pace, breathing heavily as she mounted the steps. A glance at her watch told her she was 15 minutes late. Cassandra knocked hesitantly, feeling like it was her first day at school all over again.

"JUST FUCKING COME IN!" She heard a voice yell and a chorus of loud laughs as she knocked.

Cassandra stood still, not sure if she should obey the strange voice or not. It defiantly wasn't Ponyboy's voice and she didn't think it could be Darry, who seemed so gentlemanly and quiet. They had never had any personal conversations, Cassandra recalled, so it was perfectly reasonable that he could have another brother or that could even be his father. Cassandra looked around, feeling stupid standing on the porch, alone. She twisted the knob and made her way inside, hoping that it was alright. She made her way into the kitchen, she heard loud laughing and talking coming from the other room.

"Ponyboy?" Cassandra called, in the direction of the living room, where she had heard the sounds.

"He's in the shower," A voice called out "Come in and wait with us, Cassandra. Pony's expecting you."

Cassandra obeyed, walking into the other room, thinking it was probably Darry. He was the only one that knew her name in this town, other then Ponyboy. Cassandra was surprised to see a group of boys, sitting around the coffee table. She recognized Two-bit, instantly, by his smile. The rest of the boys were strangers, she had never even seen them in school.

"Hey" Came to chorus from the boys.

"Hey Red!" Two-bit grinned like a maniac.

"Hi" Cassandra mumbled, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Come in, sit down. I'm Soda. Pony's brother." Soda said. He looked quite a bit like Ponyboy. He was a classic handsome with sweet, chiselled features. His large grin made her feel comfortable.

"That over there is Two-bit, seems you two already know each other, that's Johnny and that lazy greaser layin around is Dally."

Cassandra obeyed, making her way into the small room packed with boys. A young nervous looking boy, with soft features, wide eyes and darker skin jumped up, offering Cassandra the chair he'd been sitting on.

"Thank you," she smiled "That was very sweet"

"Ohhhh Johnnycakes," Two-bit grinned wickedly

The boy blushed tomato red and the boys started ragging on him. Cassandra smiled along good naturedly, looking around the room, studying the boys. Her heart stopped when her eyes rested upon the familiar bleach blonde hair and sharp, elfin features. He looked like he was asleep, his eyes were closed. She gasped, instantly bringing all the attention to herself.

" Another girl that's afraid of Dal?" Two-bit grinned "How many is that now? A thousand?"

At this, Dallas cracked open an eye, looking menacingly at her. He lifted his head, opened both eyes and stared menacingly at her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dallas asked meanly.

Cassandra blushed, wishing she could disappear. She stood up, grabbing her sweater and turned to leave.

"Whoa, whoa," Soda said, getting up to stop Cassandra "Don't go, Dally's always like that"

"That broad's fucking crazy." Dally muttered, now sitting up, lighting a cigarette.

"Look, I just _can't--_"Cassandra started,

"Hey, its okay. Don't worry. He doesn't mean anythin' by it," Soda turned over his shoulder to glare at Dally, who returned the glare, unperturbed. "Come on, Pony'll be out soon."

Cassandra allowed herself to be led to the chair she had currently inhabited. She played with her hair and bit her lip. The silence was deafening.

"Well, that was fun" Two-bit grinned

"Shut the fuck up, Two-bit." Dally answered, glaring

Two-bits grin didn't fade "Awh, Dal. Whats wrong with you?"

"She's a fuckin' soc," Dally growled "An psycho at that"

"She ain't no soc, dummy!" Two-bit said, laughing obnoxiously.

"Sure fuckin' looks like a soc to me."

"What would Pony be doin' brining a soc to the house?" Soda asked, the voice of reason.

Dally gave one last round of glares to the whole crowd, before getting up and leaving. The door slammed hard, announcing his exit of the house.

"Sorry bout that," Soda muttered, obviously embarrassed. "Don't worry bout Dal, he's a good guy. He's just had a tough life, that's all. He's suspicious bout everyone."

"Good guy?" Cassandra snorted "Yea, really seems like it."

"Once you get to know him--" Soda started

"I won't be getting to know him. I can't _stand_ him." Cassandra cut in.

"You aint the first girl to say that," Two-bit put in.

" I wouldn't imagine I'd be the last either" Cassandra flippantly.

"Got me there" Two-bit grinned.

Cassandra looked down at herself, "I don't look like a soc,"

The room was silent.

"Do I?"

"Wellllll, a little," Soda mumbled "but Dally knows you aint one, he just needs a proper reason not to like you"

"He doesn't even know me!" Cassandra bit out

"Just the way he is, either he'll warm up to you in time or he won't. Just gotta accept it."

"Hey, Cassandra" Ponyboy smiled as he walked into the room, "Sorry bout these guys here"

"It wasn't them that was the problem" Cassandra muttered

Ponyboy's face turned white and he groaned.

"Dally was here?" He turned to her, apologetic "Sorry."

"Its okay," Cassandra said briskly "Lets just get our project done"

A/N Wow I had totally changed all of the Cassidy's to Cassandra's but I forgot to replace them in the actual story, I just replaced them in the documents. Man, obviously you guys were confused when all the sudden in ch.5 Cassidy changed to Cassandra!! Sorry for the confusion guys and I'll hopefully get another chapter up tonight. Thanks alot for the reviews, keep em coming I love them!


	6. Chapter 6

Cassandra and Ponyboy were left to finish their projects without any further distractions. Soda had left for his shift at the DX station, Darry had been called in to work and was grateful for the extra hours. Two-Bit had gone to get some more beer and Johnny was sitting opposite of Ponyboy at the kitchen table. Cassandra didn't mind Johnny's company, he and Ponyboy had much in common and she found the little he did say interesting.

"There," Cassandra smiled, reading over their paragraphs and admired their combined efforts "I'm happy with it, what do you think?"

Ponyboy re-read the assignment and nodded, then handed it off to Johnny, who read it silently.

"Its good." Johnny said, quietly. Cassandra smiled gently at the comment.

Silence enveloped the table, leaving the three occupants to stare awkwardly at the small table, until someone thought of something to say.

"Sorry 'bout Dally," Ponyboy began, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its okay." Cassandra shrugged, not sure what else she could say.

"He's a good guy," Johnny put in, loyally. "He's just got some problems"

"An' you don't, Johnny?" Ponyboy asked, a touch angrily .

"Awww Pony. Don't." Johnny said, embarrassed.

"We all got problems, ain't fair that he goes around takin' then out on innocent girls." Ponyboy said.

"Its okay, really, Pony. Its over," Cassandra cut in, eager to diffuse the situation.

"He really don't have it so bad," Ponyboy continued "His old man ain't beatin' him up all the time."

Johnny didn't say another word, his face turned tomato red. He pushed out his chair roughly and the legs squeaked against the linoleum. Johnny grabbed his jean jacket from the couch and ran out the door, letting the door slam on the way out.

"Johnny, don't go!" Ponyboy yelled, running after him, Ponyboy opened the screen door and yelled out down the street "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything!"

Cassandra sat in the kitchen awkwardly, listening to Ponyboy yell after Johnny. She heard the door slam once more and an uncharacteristic curse from Ponyboy, he walked back into the kitchen with a blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry bout that." Ponyboy said, looking at the ground.

"Is it true?" Cassandra asked softly "Does…does his dad really beat him up?"

"Yup." Ponyboy nodded miserably, changing his tune "Dally aint so bad, he's offered to help Johnny a thousand times."

"Help Johnny?" Cassandra muttered, the shock of hearing that Johnny's dad abused him still muddled her brain. Cassandra's father had never even spanked his children.

"Yeah, y'know." Ponyboy said, eyes still downcast.

"No, I don't. What could Dallas do to help Johnny?" Cassandra couldn't fathom that a guy liked Dally would ever lend a helping hand. Even to a friend.

"Well," Ponyboy began, trying to chose his words carefully "I dunno, Dally said he'd just take care of it."

"You believe him?" Cassandra asked softly.

"Well, yeah. Dally's a lot of things, an' loyal is one of them."

"Oh." Cassandra muttered, doubtfully.

"He is." Ponyboy insisted. "Dally'd never leave any of his boys behind in a rumble."

"A rumble?" Cassandra asked, eager to stop talking about Dally. She didn't like hearing about him in a good light.

"Man, you really don't know anything, California girl." Ponyboy joked feebly.

"Jus not down with your crazy lingo, yet." Cassandra grinned.

"A rumble is like a fight. Sometimes is between the Socs and Greasers and sometimes its between Greaser gangs." Ponyboy explained

"_Greaser Gangs?_" Cassandra asked, obviously surprised. "Just how dangerous is this place."

"Meh. Depends on the day."

"Oh gosh! I better be getting' back to Susan then! She's supposed to be walking home from her friends!" Cassandra rushed to get her things packed up.

"Woaah, Cassandra." Ponyboy smiled "I was just kiddin, it ain't to bad here. 'Specially when you know Dallas Winston."

"I'm outta luck then," Cassy grinned at the joke.

Ponyboy nodded and silence hovered around the two once more. Cassandra picked her nails, it was something to do.

"Seriously, though," Ponyboy broke the silence, "Be careful around the Socs."

"Okay. But who are the Socs? I've never seen one."

"Yea you have. Everyday at school. Most kids in your classes are Socs." Ponyboy lowered his eyes, "Not a lot of greasers go to school."

"Oh. They don't seem too bad." Cassandra shrugged "A little cold and kinda snobby, I guess."

"Oh yeah? You go ask Johnny bout 'em" Cassandra was surprised at the firm set of Ponyboy's jaw.

" Why Johnny?" Cassandra asked, knowing that she was about to hear something unpleasant.

" Johnny's dad ain't the only one who beats him up." Pony said simply.

"They bully him?" Cassandra asked, her heart wrenching for the sweet, quiet boy.

"Worse." Ponyboy muttered, "It ain't jus him either. Its all greasers."

"All greasers?" Cassandra asked softly "Why?"

"'Cause they can, I guess" Ponyboy mumbled, his face twisting with hate. "Entertainment."

Cassandra felt sick to her stomach. She had no idea that things like this were happening-- she didn't even know it existed. Back in fairy-tale land California fights happened, sure, but then it was over and everyone moved on. People didn't keep paying for their mistakes. Cassandra looked down at the table and felt foolish. Her problems didn't even come close to the things the 'greasers' faced everyday.

"Sorry," She mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

"Ain't your fault." Ponyboy shrugged.

"Is that.." Cassandra started, whispering so quietly Ponyboy had to crane his head, "that why Dallas is the way he is? Did.. The socs make him that way?"

"Nah.." Ponyboy muttered, embarrassed. "Dally's had a hard life. He's the way he is cause he knows it's the only way he'll survive. No ones taking care of him."

"Not his mom? Or dad?" Cassandra asked and as soon as the words came out of her mouth she regretted them. _Is Dally abused to? _she thought unhappily.

"Dally ain't got no parents, abandoned since he was just 10 years old." Ponyboy coughed awkwardly, that comment hitting close to home.

Cassandra couldn't believe the extent these people were suffering. Johnny who didn't have anywhere safe to go, who got beat up during the day from the Socs and then had to go home and endure another. Dally, who had no where to go period, and no one to watch out for him. Cassandra couldn't even imagine the problems of the other boys and was sick enough thinking of Johnny's and Dally's. _Abused..abandoned..abused..abandoned. _Those two words floated around in her head repeatedly and she felt like bursting into tears.

"Are you okay?" Ponyboy asked, looking concerned.

"Its..its just so terrible!"

"Yea, I guess so." Ponyboy shrugged awkwardly. "Dally don't really care much anymore and Johnny's always 'round here so it aint as bad. They handle it. Johnny's always welcome here."

"I.. I just couldn't imagine what I'd do without a family," Cassandra answered, tears pricking her eyes at the thought of Susan, her mom and even her father, gone.

"They have a family.." Ponyboy said "Us. Our gang, its like one big family."

Cassandra was about to reply when she heard the screen slam and a loud curse. She looked over at Ponyboy who kept silent, but offered a small smile.

"That broad still here, Pony?" Cassandra recognized the voice of Dally Winston anywhere. The usual feeling of dislike at the sound of his voice had changed into pity.

"Yea, Come on in Dal," Pony called.

"Shit, no fuckin' thanks" Came the reply, and the screen door squeaked.

"Please, Dallas. Don't leave on my account." Cassandra said, just loud enough for him to hear.

Cassandra heard the door creak again and heavy footfalls in the direction of the kitchen. Dally appeared in the doorjamb, he had taken note of the change of her tone and was curious to know what could have possibly changed her mind. Cassandra looked him straight in the eye and smiled.

"I'm not above you, Dallas."

Dally looked incredulously at Ponyboy, who shrugged.

"What the fuck did you give her?"

A/N: I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, think I may have screwed myself, if Dally ever finds out Cassandra pities him, there will be no need for this to be a romance fic haha. Reviews and criticism are WELCOMED!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Some of the vocabulary in this chapter will be very horse-y and if you don't ride you may find it somewhat confusing so I'll make a glossary to make this easier for you! **

**Green: Not what your thinking, no the horse is not the color green. Green means that the horse is young and still learning. **

**Forelock: The piece of mane that hangs between the horses ears.**

**Hot: Nervous, fast, jumpy, strong, flighty.**

**Off the track: Horse bought of the racetrack. A usual racing career ends at 3 years old, sometimes 4. After racing Thoroughbreds are usually retrained in another discipline. **

**Tack: EX. Bridle, saddle ect.**

**Bold Ruler: Won the flamingo stakes and Wood Memorial stakes. 4****th**** in Kentucky derby, won Preakness stakes, 3****rd**** in Belmont stakes. Sired Secretariat who won the Triple Crown in 1973. Great Grandsire to Seattle Slew who won the 1977 Triple Crown. Sired many champions including Secretariat, Seattle Slew, Ruffian, Spectacular Bid, Bold and Determined and many others.**

**Man O War: Won 20 out of 21 races he ran. Sired many great thoroughbreds.**

**Now, onwards.**

Ponyboy shrugged and looked away from Dally's hard gaze. Cassandra stared at the boy, vowing to be as civil and grown-up as possible.

"Dallas," Cassandra started, clearing her throat and putting on her best adult voice ." We've gotten off to a bad start. I'd like to apologize and start o--"

Dally cut her off with a amused snort. Cassandra took a deep breath and ignored him, smiling tightly.

"Over," Cassandra continued, with more confidence then she felt "I'm sure everything that happened was a miscommunication."

Dally snorted again and gave Ponyboy a is-this-a-fuckin'-joke- kind of look. Ponyboy responded by averting his gaze knowing that both Cassandra and Dally were watching him closely. Ponyboy had never seen Cassandra angry and didn't really want to take the chance in case she was one of those girls who got scary when angry.

"Well, " Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest, "Do you have something to say, Dallas?"

"Nah." Dally shrugged, playing with the St. Christopher medal around his neck.

"Nothing?" Cassandra prompted once more.

"No." Dally looked up, his menacing ice blue eyes staring into her green ones, daring her ."Not one fuckin' thing comes to mind."

"No? Not an apology in return?" Cassandra replied, a touch angry.

"What the hell do I have to apologize for, Princess?" Dally asked condescendingly, his gaze never leaving her own.

"Oh, I _dunno, _no, I couldn't think of _any _event." Cassandra bit back.

" Me either."

"Are you serious?" Cassandra asked, her temper flaring. "You don't remember _harassing _me outside the store?!"

"Oh, yea." Dally shrugged, egging her on.. "I fuckin' remember."

"So? You aren't you going to, _I dunno, _apologize for it?"

"I said I remembered it," Dally replied "Not that I was sorry for doin' it."

"You…."Cassandra let out an irritated breath. "You are insufferable! I _tried_ to be mature, I _apologized_ and you can't even return the favour?!"

"Hmm.." Dally pretended to think about the question, which only served to annoy Cassandra. "No."

"You..you are.." Cassandra's cheeks turned pink. She looked over at Ponyboy for help, but he was still looking away. Cassandra didn't blame him, the look Dally had given Ponyboy when he had first walked into the kitchen was enough to scare anybody.

"Spit it out, Princess." Dally said, looking bored "I've heard it all before."

" I made the effort, so that can hang on _your _conscience."

"You think that gonna fuckin' bother me, Princess? That's the least of my _worries_." Dally enunciated, mocking her.

Cassandra was silent, she felt terrible. She had let her temper get the best of her. Of course Dally had bigger things to worry about then apologizing about silly things like being a little rude. She looked at the blonde boy, standing in the doorway, with a cigarette in hand and felt sorry for him.

"Sorry." Cassandra whispered, noting in her head that it was at least the 4th time she'd said that one word today.

"Not again," Dally fake-groaned

"No, really. Its okay." She replied, wringing her hands.

" I ain't apologising, honey," Dally said, staring hard at Cassandra.

"I know. I don't expect you to." Cassandra shrugged "Sometimes I forget how easy I have it."

Dally didn't reply, he stared at the red-haired girl, her eyes downcast, playing with a piece of her hair. He caught her gaze and noted the sincerity in her eyes. She wasn't kidding. Dally couldn't figure her out, one minute she was all fired up, and the next, just sitting silent, and it annoyed him. He rested himself on the doorjamb, looking her over. He didn't mind what he saw, she was cute, but she was no Sylvia, that was for sure. His eyes narrowed thinking about Sylvia, it was rumoured she'd been seen taking some greaser upstairs at Buck's the other night. Cassandra had raised her eyes, making eye contact and offered a small smile. Dally stared back, his face blank, he studied her hard, noting how her green eyes didn't hold any fear, or anger, or dislike or any other expression he was used to, when around a _nice_ girl, there was only kindness and a hint of sadness. It made him uncomfortable for a reason he couldn't pinpoint, but he continued to stare at the broad. Dally never gave up, even over something as trivial as a staring contest. Cassandra realized she'd zoned out and Dally was staring at her, she felt a blush grace her cheeks as she looked down into her lap.

"Well, this has been fun," Dally drawled as he turned to make his exit. "Bye, Pony. Princess."

When Dally was safely out of ear shot and probably halfway down the street, Cassandra looked over at a embarrassed looking Ponyboy. He started at the kitchen table, feeling like an idiot for not standing up for Cassandra.

"I made a fool outta myself, didn't I?"

"What?" Ponyboy looked up, surprised "Why do you think that?"

"Cause, I went off on him, I tried to be mature and with just a little prodding he can make me lose it."

"Don't worry." Pony shrugged " Dally had that effect on a lot of people."

"I guess so."

Cassandra sighed, looking over at the clock. She began packing up her school supplies, it was just after six o clock and Cassandra figured it was about time to be home to start dinner. Ever since her mom had gotten a full-time job, cooking had become her responsibility. It was a responsibility she loathed, Cassandra had no talent in the kitchen above hot water soup and grilled cheese sandwiches and that was saying something. Burned grilled cheese was usual in the Andrews' household.

"Thanks Pony," Cassandra grinned, " I'll see you later."

Cassandra made it home without incident and began dinner. Spaghetti was on the menu and Susan, who was surprising adept in the kitchen even though she was so young, helped out.

"Suzy?" Cassandra asked, scratching her head, " Why isn't the water boiling?"

Cassandra had made sure to put in enough water, she had set it on the burner and had turned the burner on, so the water should have started heating up. Cassandra watched her younger sister inspect the situation and within seconds had found an answer.

"Cassy," Susan said, shaking her head. "You turned the wrong burner on."

Cassandra blushed, she had checked the dials twice and hadn't seen anything wrong with them at the time. Upon closer inspection she noticed the back left burner was burning bright red and the correct right back burner still stone cold and black.

"Oh gosh," Susan grinned "Your really are a terrible cook."

"Thanks." Cassandra muttered.

Once the water had heated up, this time the correct burner was switched on, Cassandra put in the spaghetti noodles and swished them around the pot so they wouldn't stick to the bottom. Cassandra smiled to herself, she had remembered the use salt so that the water boiled faster and she had put in a dollop of oil to keep the pasta noodles from sticking to the bottom and burning. She turned the burner to high heat at Susan's go ahead and began making the spaghetti sauce. Unfortunately, Mrs. Andrews hated anything pre-made and insisted upon home made spaghetti sauce. Cassandra didn't want to touch that kind of advanced cooking with a ten foot pole and let her sister do what she did best. The spaghetti was made shortly after and the sisters enjoyed the quiet meal. After wrapping the leftovers up for her mother and father who both got off work late, she took a shower and went to bed. The morning light awoke her and with a groan she opened her eyes. Looking at the clock on her nightstand revealed that it was six in the morning and Cassandra wondered why the sun chose this ungodly hour to shine into her room. Not being able to fall back asleep, Cassandra made her way downstairs for something to drink. Her mother was situated at the kitchen table, drinking her strong, black coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Up early again, Cass." Mrs, Andrews noted. Cassandra had always slept late in California.

"Mmm." Cassandra mumbled blearily.

"Well, I've got some good news for you." Mrs Andrews smiled, "A friend of mine from work owns a stable and we got to talking, it turns out the she needs a young girl, about your height to ride a little thoroughbred."

"What?" This woke Cassandra up fast, she looked over at her mother for clarification.

"I've got a horse for you to ride," Mrs. Andrews grinned at her daughter, then looked doubtful. "You still like horses, right? You did back in California, remember Gus?"

"Yes! Oh mom, that's great!" Cassandra wrapped her mom in a bear hug. "When can I go see him!?"

"I'm off today, let me call Randy at a more suitable time, dear." Mrs. Andrews grinned at her daughters enthusiasm "He lives around here though."

"Oh mom! I'm so so excited!" Cassandra grinned, " I'll go unpack my stuff! I haven't taken anything out of its box since we moved.. There wasn't a purpose for it after…." She trailed off, the memories of selling Gus still cut deep.

"Go find your stuff, honey. I'll call at nine."

Mrs. Andrews had called, as promised, at nine AM sharp. Randy Shaw had been happy to hear from her and welcomed Cassandra to the barn at anytime. Cassandra had been standing eagerly at the phone, already dressed in her tall boots and jeans. Her almost-new saddle hung at her hip. Mrs. Andrews talked a few seconds more, before hanging up and telling Cassandra the information. Both daughter and mother were excited and after waking a grumpy Susan and letting her know where they were going, they were on there way to the barn. It was a short drive, Mrs. Andrews pulled her beaten up Ford up the long, gravel driveway. Cassandra could barely hold in her excitement as she jumped out of the car. Standing near the red and brown, traditional barn was a tall, skinny elderly man, with a full head of salt and pepper hair. He was wearing a plaid long sleeve shirt and faded blue jeans.. He smiled as Cassandra and Mrs. Andrews walked up to meet him.

"Nice to meetcha, you must be Cassandra." The man smiled, reaching out a welcoming hand. Cassandra nodded and shook his hand. "Mornin' Cindy."

"Mornin' Randy, is Angela enjoying her day off?" Mrs. Andrews smiled, as she inquired about her work friend.

"Yea, if you want go up to the house, I'm sure she'd love the company and I'll give Cassandra the grand tour."

"Sounds good," Mrs. Andrews smiled, she turned around and made her way over to the small, white house on the left of the barn.

Randy began walking in the direction of the barn and Cassandra was only to happy to follow. He gave her a tour of the barn, revealing a 10 stall barn, one large outdoor hog fuel riding ring, 8 large paddocks and two huge fields near the back of the property. Cassandra was charmed by the homey feel of the small stable. It was small, with only 10 stalls, a wash rack and a tack and food room conjoined but Cassandra loved it nonetheless.

"How bout I take you to him?" Randy said, after finishing with the tour.

"Him?" Cassandra asked a little confused

"The little thoroughbred you'll be ridin'," Randy explained.

"Oh, yea. Please, I'd love to see him."

" He's a real beauty." Randy said, grinning as he led Cassandra back into the left wing of the barn and to the last stall on the row.

"I'll take him out so you can get a good look at him."

Cassandra nodded as she watched Randy grab the halter and lead rope off the hook in the front of the stall, he made his way into the stall and came out seconds later with the gelding.

"This is him," Randy grinned, clipping on the crosstie hooks to the horses halter and giving the gelding a soft pat on the neck. " Cassandra, meet Aristocrat."

Cassandra smiled as she looked at the gelding, she walked over, letting the blood bay gelding sniff her palm. Aristocrat nuzzled her open palm, looking for treats, he found none and blew at her. Cassandra laughed, patting his muscled neck. Aristocrat wickered at her, tossing his head. Cassandra grinned and patted the star shaped marking hidden by a bushy forelock.

"Aren't you sweet," She cooed. "He off the track?" She asked, remembering her mother telling her Aristocrat was a thoroughbred.

"Nah, unraced," Randy replied, "Got some mighty fine lines though, his sire's got Bold Ruler lines and his dam's great, great grandsire was Man O' War."

Cassandra whistled through her teeth, Bold Ruler and Man O' War were famous racehorses and she was ecstatic to be riding something with those kind of bloodlines. She ran her hands up and down Aristocrat's satiny coat as she listened to Randy.

"Its just about lunch time, how bout we go inside and get something to eat and after you can get on him and try him out?" Randy suggested.

"I'd love to," Cassandra smiled, and Randy offered her the lead rope. Cassandra took it gratefully and led the bay gelding back into his stall.

"You okay to tack him up?" Randy asked.

"Yup," Cassandra gave him the thumbs up. Randy had shown her where all of Aristocrat's tack was earlier, she was set to go.

Cassandra made her way into the tack room, collecting Aristocrat's caddy of brushes as well as the rest of his tack. She set to work brushing the dirt from his coat and legs and picked his hooves. She placed the white saddle pad onto his back, followed by the light brown all purpose saddle, she buckled up the girth on the right side, then went over to the left to cinch it up. Aristocrat stood perfectly still, he was young, only 5 years but had decent ground manners. Cassandra reached for the bridle, tossed the reins over Aristocrat's neck, and unhooked his halter, letting it fall to the ground. With a little prodding and Cassandra's thumb in his mouth, Aristocrat opened his mouth and allowed the bit to slip it. After double checking his girth, Cassandra led him to the outdoor area where Randy was clearing jumps from the track. Cassandra brought the gelding to the mounting block and swung up on the gelding easily. She had used to have some trouble getting on Gus with regular blocks, he was a towering 17hh. At 16.1hh, Aristocrat was the perfect size. Cassandra quickly got used to Aristocrats quick, small steps, Gus had been all warm blood, chunky with a large stride, Aristocrat on the other hand had a smaller, quicker step.

"You look good up there," Randy called, "How is he?"

" Great!" Cassandra called back, and meant it. Aristocrat had a comfortable rhythm and for being green, he was decently balanced.

After a quick warm up, Cassandra squeezed slightly, seeing how much pressure it would take to get Aristocrat to trot, Gus had need a lot of pressure and sometimes even spurs on his particularly lazy days. Aristocrat was a thoroughbred and by nature, probably hot. Aristocrat felt the light squeeze and went smoothly into the trot, Cassandra found her rhythm quickly. She was a little surprised, thinking that she would have lost all her leg in the 2 months she had been without a horse. Cassandra posted effortlessly, directing Aristocrat in a large circle. The gelding moved off her leg and curved around the circle.

"Careful!" Cassandra heard Randy yell and she saw a small grey blur dart past. Aristocrat had as well and shied, dancing to the right. Cassandra was slightly unseated as the gelding continued to dance, the grey blur disappeared and Aristocrat, after a bit of contact on the reins, calmed down.

"That's Chester," Randy called. "Barn cat."

Cassandra nodded and she set Aristocrat back on the track, she pushed him back into a trot. After putting him through his paces, she asked for a canter, swinging her left leg back. Aristocrat bounced into a canter, giving a little buck. Cassandra had anticipated this and sat up, holding his head so he wouldn't be able to buck again.

"Good boy," She cooed to the gelding as she sat into him and asked for a trot, and then a walk. She loosed her grip on the reins and left him to stretch out his head as she walked him out.

"What do you think?" Randy asked, as the group walked back to the barn to untack.

"He was good, overall," Cassandra smiled, "He's a little unbalanced on the left lead at the canter, but that can be fixed easily enough."

"Good, good." Randy replied, taking the saddle off as Cassandra took of the bridle.

"You want to come and take him for a ride again tomorrow?" Randy asked, smoothing Aristocrat's coat.

"I'd love that," Cassandra replied, overjoyed. "I'd have to come after school, but that's no problem!"

"Good, good. Well, I'm gonna go up to the house and tell your mom the good news, after your done with him just put him in the far field with the grey."

"Okay!" Cassandra called to Randy's retreating form.


	8. Chapter 8

Cassandra tapped her pencil against her desk, it was the last class of the day, English Lit. After handing in the project Ponyboy and herself had done she had begun to count down the minutes until the end of the class, when she could finally get out to the barn and ride Aristocrat. Classes had been torture, the only thing that had been on her mind all day was the sweet gelding. Her teachers had not appreciated her lack of attention and picked today to call on her. Usually she was able to feign enough attention to fly under the radar.

Cassandra had begun to bounce her leg as well as tap her pencil, she hated being trapped in boring English Lit when there was more important things to accomplish. Like balancing out that left lead, Cassandra thought to herself. She had already began thinking up ways to fix this little problem. Aristocrat was green, and therefore had some trouble picking up his left lead. Instead of letting his left front leg lead when cantering on the left, Aristocrat would pick up the right lead, which meant that Aristocrat was letting his right leg lead, when his left lead should be leading. It wasn't a terribly hard fix, asking him for the canter in the corner of the ring and keeping contact with the outside rein and lifting the inside rein, while squeezing hard with the outside leg, would balance him out and encourage him to pick up the correct lead.

"Ms. Andrews?" Mr. Jones called, looking annoyed. Cassandra put two and two together and figured that this wasn't the first time he called on her.

"Yes, sir?" Cassandra murmured, blushing. She heard snickers from behind her.

"What could possibly hold more of your attention then Lit, pray tell." Mr. Jones said, sardonically.

"Sorry, sir." Cassandra muttered quietly.

"I'm so _very_ interested, though."

Cassandra stayed quiet, she knew how red her face must be and she wished she was able to disappear.

" He's waiting, grease." A male voice behind her said loudly, evoking loud laughter from his friends.

"That's enough, Steven." Mr. Jones said, though there was a small smirk on his face. "If Ms. Andrews doesn't object, we still have a chapter to get through today. Page 86, Steven, please read aloud."

Cassandra still felt red and hot. She kept her eyes downcast, not trusting herself not to bite back a remark at Mr. Jones. He was obviously playing favourites, if she had seen anything like that about Steven, or one of his soc friends, that it would have been a detention after school. Cassandra had seen this first hand, Mr. Jones had substituted for her Art class this morning, and when one of the greaser boys in the class had made a comment about a soc, he'd been nailed with a detention immediately Cassandra set her jaw and promised she'd get top marks in his class, just to piss him off. _How'd he feel then_, Cassandra thought almost giddily _a greaser girl of all things._

Cassandra hadn't been sure where she fit in the mix at first, her parents were barely staying a float, even though both of them worked long hours seven days a week, her mother at the canned goods factory and her father as a part time policeman, part time store clerk. So that qualified her as a greaser in that aspect. Her clothes, which had been expensive, did resemble some of the outfit's the soc girls wore, and she had been mistaken for a soc a couple times since she'd moved to Tulsa, so apparently that qualified her as a soc. There had been a couple other aspects of her life to fit into the greaser/soc chart, but had ended up tied.

After being seen with Two-bit and Ponyboy her fate had been set, she had heard the snide little comments of 'grease' when she answered a question in class, and when moving around the halls, chances were she'd get her hair pulled, or some smart aleck soc would attempt to trip her. None of this bothered Cassandra to much, she had deemed then all immature and gave herself props for being the 'bigger person.'

Mr. Jones had set the class free to work on their homework assignment the last 20 minutes of class and Cassandra had gotten straight to work, her promise to herself fresh in her mind. She had got distracted easily enough and instead of answering the questions on the worksheet, she had begun to draw messy sketches of Aristocrat. She surveyed her work. Not an artist either, Cassandra thought, smiling a little to herself.

"Cassy?" Ponyboy asked, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.

During the mostly boring classes of Lit, Ponyboy and Cassandra had gotten to know each other quite well and Ponyboy was comfortable enough to call her by her nickname, Cassy.

"Uh huh?" She replied, trying to get the star shaped marking of Aristocrat perfect.

"What did you get for question 7?"

Cassandra looked down at her blank page, save for questions one and two and numerous drawings of Aristocrat.

"Not even there yet,"

"Oh." Ponyboy looked at it for a couple more seconds, then gave up in defeat. "What's got you so preoccupied?"

"Oh! My mom has found a horse for me to ride! Remember I told you about Gus? Well, Aristocrat is kind of like him, in the green aspect I mean. I'm going to ride him today after school. I got on him yesterday and he's got some problems, but nothing I can't fix!" Cassandra rambled on and on and Ponyboy looked a little interested.

"Soda used to have a pony, a mean thing called Mickey Mouse. He loved it more then anything," Ponyboy shrugged " I never really saw what was so great about him."

"Really?" Cassandra asked, her eyes lighting up " it's the bond, its something so special, having an animal trust you enough to listen and respond to your commands. To trust you to keep him safe and work with him." She sighed happily.

"That's great, Cass." Ponyboy smiled, "Are you going to ride him everyday after school?"

"No, not everyday. He needs some time to just be a horse. I don't want to make him ring sour."

"Ring sour?" Pony asked, unfamiliar with the horse-y talk.

"Yea, Horses who are ridden everyday usually develop a disliking to the riding ring," Cassandra shrugged,

"Aristocrat has so much potential, I don't want to sour him."

"Yea, that makes sense," Ponyboy nodded, "Me and Johnny--"

"Johnny and I," Cassandra interjected, grinning like a chessy cat. She remembered her first day only too well.

"Fine then, Johnny and I," Ponyboy enunciated, " Are goin' to the new movie playin' at the theatre on Friday and we were wonderin' if you'd like to come along."

"Sure," Cassandra smiled, "Just you and Johnny?"

"Aw, well Two-bit might come, if he there's nothing better to do."

"Ms. Andrews, Mr. Curtis, have you finished the homework assignment?" Mr. Jones called from his desk, both parties shook their heads, "Then I suggest you cut the chit-chat and get to it, or maybe a detention will motivate you?"

Cassandra glared at him, all around her and Ponyboy the rest of the class were talking loudly, but Mr. Jones hadn't bothered to talk to anyone else about the matter. Cassandra was tired of being picked on.

"What about everyone else, sir?" Cassandra began, feigning sweetness.

"What about everyone else, Ms. Andrews," Mr. Jones replied.

"Everyone else is talkin' too, if you haven't noticed."

"Talking, Ms. Andrews. This is English class." Mr. Jones said sardonically, smirking at her.

"Okay, then. Everyone else is talking as well, why aren't you talking to any of them?"

"Everyone else is talking about their homework assignments. Last time I checked, horseback riding had nothing to do with English."

"Are you serious?" Cassandra began hotly, the loud conversations the soc's were having hadn't been about school work, that was for sure. Unless school work and parties went hand and hand.

"Ms. Andrews, if I was you, I'd learn to keep quiet before my mouth got me in trouble."

"Yeah?" Cassandra asked, pretending to be interested, "And if I was _you_ I would treat all my students the same. Favouritism wouldn't fly with me."

Cassandra wished she could take the words back, but she was caught up in the moment and hadn't thought through what she was saying. She flushed red, noticing Mr. Jones's angry glare in her direction.

"I'll see you in detention. Today after school, Ms. Andrews. You'll have time to reflect on the in-appropriate nature of your comments." Mr. Jones looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

Cassandra looked horrified, she couldn't have detention! She had to go and ride.

"But, Sir.. I--" Cassandra began, her words jumbling together.

" No buts about it, maybe next time you will conduct yourself appropriately and be able to avoid detention."

Cassandra hung her head, just then the bell rang, signalling everyone else's freedom.

"It ain't so bad, Cassy. Two-bit will probably be there," Ponyboy said, trying to make her feel better.

Cassandra groaned in response. Mr. Jones shooed Ponyboy out the door and beckoned her to follow him. Cassandra collected her books slowly and followed Mr. Jones to room 102. She hung her head as she walked in the room. She was nervous, she had never been given detention before and didn't know what to expect. She walked into the loud classroom, pencils, spit balls and other random objects were being thrown around the room. The group, all boys, Cassandra noted unhappily, didn't bother to stop when Mr. Jones came into the room, followed by Cassandra. She heard Mr. Jones clear his throat, and still get no response. He rolled his eyes at the group of offending greasers and gave her a pointed look. Cassandra walked into the classroom as quietly as she could, trying not to make a spectacle of herself. Looking downwards at the tiled floor would keep her safe from the curious eyes. She had almost made he way to a seat when she heard a loud wolf-whistle. Cassandra's face burned red and she pretended to be very interested in her school books all of the sudden.

"Now, now boys," Cassandra smiled as she heard the familiar voice of Two-bit, "Leave her alone, she ain't like that."

Cassandra smiled gratefully in his direction and took the empty seat beside him. She watched Mr. Jones leave the classroom, leaving a slight woman with bushy hair in charge of the class. She sat at the small desk with a book in hand, she didn't seem to care about the commotion going on around her.

"Well, sugar, how'd you land yourself here?" Two-Bit asked.

"Talked back to Mr. Jones," Cassandra shrugged, a little embarrassed.

Two-bit broke out into a loud gale of laughs, " What did you say to the old bastard?"

"Just told him how I'd run the classroom."

"Aw man, Can't believe I missed that!" Two-bit grinned, waggling his eyebrows "Maybe old Dal' is right 'bout you."

"What did Dallas say about me." Cassandra was instantly curious and a little taken aback, she was sure nothing he said about her would be positive.

"Well, after makin' fun of your little speech for a billion years, he mentioned that you were a fiery little broad."

"Made fun?" Cassandra asked, setting her jaw and raising her voice. "There was nothing funny about what I said. I was trying to be nice! I even apologized! Dallas Winston is just an asshole."

"Amen!" A greaser in the back of the room, surrounded by four other boys piped up.

"Shut up, Curly." Two-bit looked over at the boy and smiled widely. "Your still mad bout Dally stealin' your girl from right underneath ya,"

The boys face clouded over, a frown settled on his face. If looks could kill, the next time anyone seen Two-bit would be at his funeral.

"Shut the fuck up, Mathews, that ain't fuckin' funny."

"Yea it is," Two-bit's grin never wavered

"Boys," The teacher, still sitting at the desk, she didn't bother to look up from her book. "Sit down and be quiet, if I have to get up from this desk, there will be a week of detention for all of you."

"What's wrong with that? Isn't detention fun!" Two-bit drawled, he received death glares from the 8 other students in the class, including Cassandra. He gave a shrug and turned back to her.

"Are you going to the movie with Ponyboy and Johnny?" Cassandra asked, changing the subject.

"If there's nothing better to do." Two-bit shrugged.

"What do you mean by that? Is there some big thing goin' on or something?" Cassandra asked.

"Buck's havin' a party, might show up to that. Probably can get myself a couple free drinks," Two bit grinned.

"A party?" Cassandra asked eagerly, "That sounds fun, I remember back in California--"

"This kinda party probably ain't your style," Two bit said, oddly serious.

"Ain't my style?" Cassandra asked, "is that code for im not invited?"

"Nahh.. Buck's don't need invitations.. Is just," Two-bit shrugged, this was the one and only time Cassandra seen Two-bit without a smile and it unnerved her. "The crowd's kinda rough."

"You think I can't handle it?" Cassandra asked, she appreciated Two-bits concern, but she was a big girl, she could take care of herself.

"Nooo.." Two-bit struggled, "Dally's gunna be there.."

"So?" Cassandra looked at him strangely, " I'm sure he isn't gunna be the only person there. I can probably avoid him."

"His girl, Sylvia will be there too." Two-bit looked uncomfortable.

"Okay? Should I be concerned?" Cassandra said, "Is she gunna rip out my throat for talkin' to him to something?"

"Maybe. She's rumoured to be a nasty broad."

"Not like im gunna be all over him or anything…" Cassandra looked at Two-bit, who for once didn't have anything to say. "What's going on, Two-bit?"

"Well… Dally kind of gave us the impression you had a thing for him," Two-bit started, "You don't wanna get caught up with Dally, he's a good guy an' all, but he ain't looking for what your looking for."

"Oh really," Cassandra set her jaw, she couldn't believe people could actually think she had a thing for him, didn't they see the way she interacted with him!? "Well, take it from me, there is no romantic feelings on my part. A girl has to be dumb as dirt to have a relationship with him, or maybe somewhere in the universe there are girls who _like_ being mistreated."

"Dally doesn't mistreat girls, he doesn't beat em or anything," Two-bit said, loyally. "He's got an intrestin' way with em, that's all. Dal never has a shortage of girls."

"That's a surprise," Cassandra replied, "Back where I'm from, no girl would be caught with the likes of him."

"He's just got an intrestin' way with girls, I guess." Two-bit shrugged, his trademark grin returning.

"Yea, the old fuck and chuck," the boy, nicknamed Curly yelled out boisterously.

Cassandra blushed bright red at the vulgar language, the group of boys hanging around Curly laughed obnoxiously and even Two-bit couldn't restrain himself. Cassandra turned back to her English homework, trying to finish question three and willing the blush from her cheeks. She couldn't concentrate and turned back to Two-bit to tell him off.

"That isn't funny! If Dallas does do that kind of thing, he should be ashamed!" Cassandra hissed, trying to be as quiet as possible so the other boys in the class wouldn't be able to hear. "That is a _terrible_ thing to do to innocent girls!"

Two-bit continued laughing, her comment making him explode into a fresh batch.

" I wouldn't call 'em innocent," Two-bit wheezed "They know the score."

Cassandra just shook her head in response. The subject was getting far to intimate.

" You gonna go?" Two-Bit asked, poking Cassandra in the shoulder.

"No. I wouldn't want anyone thinking I have_ romantic_ feelings for Dallas. I'm sure he could find a way to twist my actions and make people believe I'm _stalking_ him."

" Does kinda seem that way," Two-bit commented, grinning like a chessy cat. "your always talkin' bout him."

"_You _brought him up!" Cassandra said, exasperated. "I haven't said one good thing bout him, how can I possibly like him?"

" Y'know what they say, when a girl can't think of a single nice thing to say, it's a cruuuushh," Two-bit wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Wrong. No one says that," Cassandra began, rolling her eyes " And its usually when a boy plays mean tricks on a girl, and that's only in second grade, anyway."

"Admit it.. You have a cruuush on Dally," Two-bit said, sing-song like.

"Keep your voice down!" Cassandra hissed, looking over at the other boys in detention. If one of them caught wind of that.

"You admit it then?" Two-bit asked gleefully.

"No!" Cassandra said loudly, irritated. She gathered up her homework and moved to a different desk away from Two-Bit.

"Aww, don't go. No need to get all defensive. I was just kidding around." Two-bit slid up to the desk on her left, an exaggerated pout on his lips.

"That isn't funny, Two-Bit." Cassandra gave an annoyed sigh " I don't like him and that's that."

"If you say so," Two-bit shrugged, but looked like he didn't believe a word she was saying.

"I just did and I mean every word of it," Cassandra bit her lip, tired of Two-bits little games.

" Dally's smart and doesn't say anything unless he really believes it. Usually he's right, too." Two-bit smiled at her and Cassandra couldn't figure out if he was serious or not.

" Well, he's wrong this time."

"Suure he is," Two-bit murmered, agreeably.

The alarm clock on the desk rang, signalling the end of detention and interrupting Cassandra's reply. She shook her head and figured it wasn't worth it. She gathered up her books and looked forward to riding Aristocrat.


	9. Chapter 9 REVISED

_**A/N I know this chapter took along time but I changed it at least 5 times. I am mildly happy with the way it turned out. Thanks everyone who reviews and puts this story on the alert and favourites pages, you guys are the best!**_

"Still on for tonight, Pony?" Cassandra asked, another class of English Lit passing by, just as slowly as ever. Mr Jones had taken a personal disliking to her and made it very obvious, ignoring her raised hand and everything else that he could get away with.

"Yea, you wanna meet us at the theatre?" Ponyboy asked in response.

"Sure, my mom can probably drop me off, its amazing, she's not working for once in her life." Cassandra forced a laugh.

" She'd like Darry then."

_Cassandra smiled tightly, family was a very tender subject for Ponyboy, and even though she was sure that he was joking, she didn't want to force the subject. The bell rang, saving the two from awkward silence. _

"See you tonight_," _Cassandra said to Ponyboy. Ponyboy smiled and nodded as he turned left down the hallway.

--

"Cassy, if you want that ride, lets go!" Mrs. Andrews called from the bottom of the stairs

Cassandra looked in her closet with dismay, most of her clothes were strewn out on the floor, most of them dirty. Cassandra had planned out her outfit in History, this was the first time she had been invited anywhere--other then Pony boy's --and wanted to look good. The skirt she had in mind lay on the ground, with a huge stain right in the front. Cassandra was relieved to find the top she had planned on wearing was clean, and pulled it on. She figured she'd have to compromise, picked out one of the older, shorter skirts in her closets and put it on. She had decided to wear her hair natural, trying to style it was usually an impossibility and Cassandra didn't feel like putting up with crazy hair tonight. She wore little make-up, just foundation and mascara.

"Cassy!" Mrs. Andrews called again, sounding more then a little annoyed.

Cassandra gave herself one last look, grabbed her purse that was hanging on the doorknob and booked it down the stairs. Mrs. Andrews gave the -about-time- look and ushered Cassandra out the door.

"Your going to be late for the movie, now," Mrs. Andrews said as they sat in the car "Why were you taking so long? Are you going with a cute boy?"

"Mooooom!" Cassandra hid her face in her hands "No, just with friends!"

"Well, its nothing to get uptight over," Mrs. Andrews smiled "I was a teenager once, too, you know."

Cassandra rolled her eyes good-naturedly. It was such a motherish thing to say.

" Be safe, okay?" Mrs. Andrews looked at Cassandra seriously.

"Okay, mom. I always am."

"Okay," Mrs. Andrews looked satisfied with Cassandra's answer and pulled into the movie theatre parking lot. "Have fun, call me later, okay?"

"Okay, mum. Bye!!" Cassandra grabbed her purse and made her way to the front of the theatre, waving to her mom as Mrs. Andrews pulled out.

Cassandra walked up to the front of the theatre and studied the ads of the two movies playing. The first was The Sound Of Music, Cassandra had heard lots of good reviews on the movie, the second one had just come out. It was called Darling, Cassandra hadn't heard of it, but the poster looked interesting.

" Red!" Two-Bit called gleefully as the trio neared.

"Hey Pony, Johnny," Cassandra smiled "Hey Two-Bit."

"Hey," Ponyboy and Johnny said together.

"Red!" Two-Bit repeated, grinning.

"So, what are we seeing?" Cassandra asked, looking over at the two posters.

Johnny shrugged, pointedly looking at his shoes. Cassandra smiled at him when she thought he was looking.

"Anything, don't matter to me," Ponyboy followed suit, shrugging.

"Two-Bit? Suggestions?"

"Either one," Two-Bit put in "Seen 'em both, liked em both the same."

"Okay, then. I wouldn't mind seeing Darling."

The trio nodded and the group made its way to the ticket line. Not many people were around and getting a ticket was fairly fast. The group got their respective treats and went to get seats.

--

" I liked it," Cassandra said as the group walked out of the theatre.

"It was okay," Ponyboy shrugged "Not the best I've seen."

"What did you think, Johnny?" Cassandra asked gently.

"I liked it okay." Johnny said, in a voice just above a whisper.

Cassandra smiled at Johnny, who promptly turned red and took a lot of interest in the car beside him.

"What are you guys up to now?" Two-Bit asked the group.

"Probably should get home." Pony shrugged "Darry wants me to fix up the house."

"Me too," Johnny whispered "Didn't get much sleep last night, maybe tonight."

"Good deal," Two-Bit nodded, staring at two blonde girls walking past. He caught one of the girls' eye and winked, the two girls waved back, giggling. "Goin' home, Red?"

Cassandra looked down at her watch. It wasn't even late yet. Back in California she had a curfew of eleven o clock and it was just pushing nine now.

"I dunno, probably." Cassandra shrugged. "What about you?"

"Gonna stop by Buck's. See if Kathy's around." Two-Bit's grin got bigger. "You wanna come? Dally will be there, but Sylvia won't."

"Should I be happy bout Sylvia not being there?" She asked, coolly.

"Yea, course," Two-Bit looked over at Ponyboy and Johnny, waggling his eyebrows "That would be the opportune time to make your move, Red."

"Awh, Two-bit. Leave her alone, she ain't into Dally," Ponyboy said, coming to the rescue.

"He's right. Sylvia shouldn't have to worry about Dally, I'm not going to do anything." Cassandra took another look at her watch. "Yea, I'm comin' Two-Bit."

"Cassy," Ponyboy looked concerned "You won't like it there,. It ain't your crowd."

"Don't worry, Pony." Cassandra smiled, "I'm just gonna test the waters, I won' jump in."

"I guess," Ponyboy muttered, but didn't look convinced.

"See you later, boys." Two-bit waved at Ponyboy and Johnny as they walked away. He popped out an arm for Cassandra, who took it. "Lets go, Red."

--

Ponyboy had been right, Cassandra regretted her decision as soon as she walked into the makeshift bar. Loud country music blared and Cassandra wrinkled her nose, she didn't't have a particular liking for that kind of music, the place stunk of alcohol and it was blatantly obvious that everyone inside was intoxicated. Cassandra had drank socially at parties back in California but rarely ever drank enough to be out of control. One incident was enough and Cassandra never wanted to feel like that in the morning ever again. The place wasn't big, it held a small bar, a makeshift dance floor and some small tables squished against the wall. The place was crowded, though, you practically had to step on peoples feet to get anywhere.

"Don't worry, Red," Two-Bit still had a light hold on her arm, "I'll hang around with you. You didn't think I'd let a pretty little thing like you loose in this greaser-pit?"

Cassandra let out a nervous laugh.

"I hoped not."

"Red, you'll be fine," Two-Bit began to move forward towards the bar, "How'd you like a drink?"

Cassandra nodded and let herself be led through the crowd. Two-Bit seemed to be pretty popular around Buck's, greetings were called, as well as some other choice words directed at her, as they made their way up to the bar.

" 2 beer," Two-Bit called to the busy barmaid, who was serving drinks as fast as she could.

"Could you make that one beer and one Crown and 7 up?" Cassandra called, she turned back to Two-Bit and mumbled "I don't really like beer."

"You're a expensive one aren't you?" Two-Bit asked with a big grin.

"Oh I'll pay," Cassandra said quickly, she had realized that her drink would be more expensive then a beer.

"No, no. I'll put it on Dally's tab." Two-bit grinned wickedly.

"Two-bit, no don't!" Cassandra begged "I have money!"

"Shoot, I'm just kiddin'" Two-Bit grabbed his beer and gulped down half of it, "You need that drink, Red. Calm you down."

Cassandra picked up her drink and sipped it tentatively, it was stronger then Cassandra preferred.

"Can I get a 7 up, too." Cassandra called, still tasting the strong liquor in the back of her throat.

Cassandra received her 7 up quickly. She popped the tab and filled the rest of her drink with the 7 up. She tasted her concoction and was happy with it, now it tasted more then 7 up then Crown Royal. Two-Bit laughed out loud at her.

"You sure you didn't want me to order you just a 7 up?"

"No," Cassandra blushed and felt like a silly little girl.

Two-Bit grinned at her, then began waving wildly at someone in the crowd. He had already consumed two beers in the 10 minutes they had been at the bar, Cassandra had barely had hers half finished. She preferred to sip her drinks, rather then chug them down.

"Red, I'm gunna say hi to Kathy, I'll be back in a minute." Two-Bit didn't give her a chance to reply, he downed his drink and disappeared into the crowd.

Cassandra sipped her mostly 7-up drink, hoping that someone would come and keep her company. A drink and a half and 45 minutes later, Two-Bit had still not come back. There was no shortage of creepy, drunk greasers hitting on her and without a male around, they figured they had a chance. The 'my boyfriend will be here any minute' line usually sent them on their way fast enough, though. Cassandra downed the last two sips of her drink, decided to cut her losses and go home. Cassandra smiled at the barmaid, handed her the money she owed for her drinks and was on her way. Making it through the crowds of people was 50 times harder without Two-Bit who pushed his way through, knowing most of the people helped matters.

"Excuse me," Cassandra said as loud as she could over the music. "Sorry, excuse me"

Escape was in view. The door was only a foot away. Cassandra sighed, the crowd really _wasn't_ her style. It was loud and obnoxious and she'd be lucky If she could forget the smell of all that alcohol in one place. Just like the rest of the place, there were people crowded around the door, making exit nearly impossible.

"What are you doing here?" a boy said, behind her. His breath tickling her neck.

"Waiting for my boyfriend," Cassandra answered back, trying to act bored. The boy being so close gave her an unpleasant shiver. It unnerved her that she wasn't able to see his face. She liked to know what she was up against.

"Oh yea?" He replied, so close now that Cassandra could smell the alcohol on his breath

"Yea. He wouldn't't appreciate you hangin' around me." She raised her voice, acting tough. Her bravado didn't even fool herself, she could hear the nervous twang in her own voice.

"Wouldn't't he? Maybe he shouldn't't leave a pretty thing like you all on your own then."

Cassandra turned around, facing the boy. He was average height, with long, greased down brown hair, and a huge, predator-like grin. Cassandra set her jaw and tried to look as confident as possible. "He'll be here any minute." Cassandra said coolly "If your smart, you'll leave me alone."

"I _am _smart," The boy slurred, putting a hand on her waist. "You've been sittin' up at that bar all alone since Two-Bit Mathews left. I don't think you've got a boyfriend. Why don't you let me buy you a drink?"

"Not interested," Cassandra tried hard to remain impassive, but this guy was really creeping her out. "I told you-- whether you think I've got a boyfriend or not, I don't care-- but he'll be here any second, and im warnin' you now."

"Should I be scared?" The boy looked bored "If your boyfriend does exist, I bet I could take him."

The boy inched closer and Cassandra inched back as much as she could. He was so close she could feel his breath on her lips and was terrified, if this guy wanted her bad enough, he could just take her and there would be nothing she could do about it. He was at least a foot taller then her 5'4 size and outweighed her by 50 pounds, no way she'd have a chance in fighting him off. Cassandra wished Two-Bit would come back and save her.

"Leave me alone," Cassandra trembled, her voice breaking, she made one last attempt to scare him off. "He'll be here!"

"Who?" The boy grinned, "Maybe I know him."

Cassandra was blinded by panic, no way she was actually expected that someone would ask her for a name.

"Dallas," Cassandra blurted out, it was the first name that came to mind "Dallas Winston."

"Shit, your Dally's girl?" The boy started moving back, a look of obvious panic across his face. "Look, I didn't know, I thought you were bluffin', playin' hard to get."

"I wasn't." Cassandra was just relieved he was out of her personal bubble.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he boy was backtracking- obviously Dallas was a well known, well feared name. "Just as friends of course, where is he? Ill buy him one too!"

"Not necessary," Cassandra said coolly "Just leave me alone."

"No, no! I see him, look!" The boy turned away from her and yelled out Dally's name. The greaser made his way over, a scowl obvious on his face.

_Shit shit shit!!_ Cassandra thought as Dally came closer, _how the hell am I going to explain this! _

"What the hell do you want, John," Dally snarled, he gave her the once over. It was obvious by the swaying that Dally was drunk.

"Just wanted to buy you a drink, I just met your girl," John was talking fast and he looked guilty. Cassandra almost felt bad for him when he saw the look Dally gave him.

"My girl?" Dally looked over at Cassandra who widened her eyes and nodded, hoping he would get the meaning and play along.

"Yea," Cassandra grinned and kissed Dally on the cheek "I've been looking for you all night."

"I just offered to buy you two a drink," John looked hopeful.

"Fuck, I'll have a beer," He looked over at Cassandra and smirked, "What do you want, _babe._"

"Um, Crown and 7 up for me," Cassandra smiled fakely, hooking her arm onto Dally.

"You got it!" John scampered off as fast as he could to the direction of the bar.

"What the fuck in going on, Princess?" Dally looked down at her, not angry like she assumed, but amused.

"That guy wouldn't't leave me alone and it got to the point where I was getting really scared and I told him I was waiting for my boyfriend but he didn't't believe me and then he wanted to hear a name and yours was the first name I thought of!" Cassandra took a breath before starting another long-all in one breath sentence. "I'm really sorry I know you hate me and everything and I know your going out with Sylvia and I'm not stalking you or anything, Two-Bit told me and I know that people are scared of you so I was just hoping that he would be and leave me alone!"

"Wooah, Princess," Dallas responded, squinting his eyes, trying to decipher what she was saying.

"I'm just really sorry." Cassandra said, trying to regain her breath.

"Here comes John," Dally smirked down at her, "Lets make this a whole thing a little more believable."

Cassandra looked questioningly at him and wasn't ready for what happened next. His lips crashed down onto hers, hard. There was nothing soft and gentle about it, and Cassandra hadn't expected it to be. His hands snaked up her back as he nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Cassandra responded, telling herself that she was putting on this show for John, but the heat from his lips was unmistakable. She opened her mouth, allowing Dally to explore it with his tongue. She kissed him back, all thoughts of play -acting gone. She was enjoying this.

"Here's your drinks," John smiled cheerfully, but looked like he wanted to get the hell away from Cassandra as fast as he could.

Dally accepted his beer and took a hearty sip, not bothering with a thank you. Cassandra gave John a stony look as she accepted her own drink and took a little sip. She smiled a little to herself, more 7 up then Crown Royal, he must have been watching her all night. She took another, larger sip, she hadn't realized her throat was bone dry. Before she knew it, the drink was gone. Cassandra took one look at Dally and wished John hadn't interrupted them.

"Thanks Dally," Cassandra smiled, dropping a kiss on his cheek.

"I pretend to be your boyfriend and that's all I get?" Dallas responded obnoxiously.

Cassandra grinned at the comment, she was feeling a little buzz. The alcohol made her brave and she planted a soft chaste kiss on his lips. Dallas tried to deepen the kiss, pulling her towards him, but Cassandra pulled back, smiling a clumsy seductive smile.

"I've got to get home," She said, her voice a little husky.

"Tuesday, you wanna head over to the Dingo and get a burger and fries?" Dally asked, taking another hearty sip of his own drink.

"Sure," Cassandra responded, for whatever reason Dallas was being nice to her and she was going to take what she could get. She eyed his half empty beer bottle and briefly wondered if that was the reason for his personality change. Cassandra coudln't help but think of Dally in a more postive light, he did just help her out and got her out of a tough situation, hell, he was even somewhat _nice_ She let out a little laugh as she began her walk back to the theatre were her mother planned to meet her at eleven-thirty. _Maybe that drink had more effect on me then I realized_ Cassandra thought, _Dally, nice?_

She had enjoyed the kiss, she could admit, with a blush. He had been rough and forceful and _solid_, when she was in his arms she felt untouchable. John's reaction to her being 'Dally's girl' fueled the fire. Her buzz was beginning to fade and she figured she must be crazy to have agreed to go out with Dallas Winston, with his track record. She was a sucker for bad boys, hearing about his record had given her a tiny thrill and made him even more attractive. _ Its one date_ Cassandra reasoned with herself _Its not like im going to fall in love_

In the back of her mind Cassandra knew she was wrong, she had had one little taste and was well on her way to becoming addicted.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N The sentence number of girls he had under his belt will show up near the beginning and just for clarification this is a general term for the number of girls he has taken out, been with, fooled around with ect, this doesn't necessarily mean he slept with them, just a general term for how many girls Dally has been through. **

Cassandra ran her hand down Aristocrat's muscled neck, she had been riding him almost everyday after school for a solid 4 days and he had become much better with his leads. Cassandra gave the gelding one last pat before going to retrieve his tack. Cassandra was in a good mood, today was Tuesday, the day she was going to the Dingo with Dallas. She didn't know how he planned to pick her up, he didn't know her address. Or phone number either.

Ponyboy hadn't been impressed when he heard the news yesterday in class, he had warned her a dozen times not to go and that he wasn't her type of guy. Cassandra was tired of hearing about 'her type' apparently everyone knew what she was looking for in a boyfriend except _herself. _Ponyboy had made a dozen reasons why he wasn't good for her and had went into excruciating detail of the number of girls he had under his belt, how many times he had been in jail and anything else that would discourage her from going out with him. Cassandra planned to go, she had told Ponyboy politely that she wanted to find out for herself and not to worry, she wasn't planning on _marrying_ the boy.

"Were gonna do something a little different today, boy," Cassandra said to the gelding, who sniffed her palms, searching for treats. "Apparently there's some trails around here."

The gelding responded by sniffing the pockets of her jeans. Aristocrat was smart, knowing Cassandra kept treats in her jeans pocket as a reward.

"Cassandra?" Randy walked over to the cross-ties, giving Aristocrat a little pat.

"Hey Randy," Cassandra smiled at the older man.

"I've got some hay comin' but I gotta run in to town and grab some grain, could you keep an eye out for it?"

"Sure," Cassandra said, placing the saddle on Aristocrat's back.

"Tell the guy I'll pay later, he knows I'm good for it. If you go up to the house when the truck comes, my boys will unload it."

Randy had two sons, Thomas and Dan, both out of school and working. Cassandra had met both of them briefly last Saturday when she had enjoyed lunch with the Shaw family. Mrs. Shaw was a amazing cook and loved to make sure Cassandra was well fed, often bringing snacks out after she had finished with Aristocrat.

"Sounds good," Cassandra said, tightening the girth.

"Okay, well, I'm off. Hay should be here any time."

"Bye Randy," Cassandra called, watching him make his way to the barn door. She heard a truck door slam and the engine idle.

Cassandra looked at the clock hanging in the tack room, it was noon, time to turn the horses out into their respective paddocks. She exited the tack room and made her way to the left side of the barn, which held 5 of the Shaw's horses. All together the Shaw's owned seven horses and two horses were boarders. Cassandra retrieved the halter off of Flora's stall. Flora was a sweet, dapple grey eight year old mare, she was showing at the 3'3 level with Randy's daughter, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was Cassandra's age, but they had totally different interests excluding riding and weren't in any classes together in school. Cassandra hadn't even seen Liz in school. Liz was extremely dedicated and often rode with Cassandra, horseback riding wasn't Liz's only talent and on the days she wasn't riding she was dancing. Cassandra clucked to the mare, as she led her into her paddock. Cassandra brought out the other horses without incident, until it came to Vegas. Vegas was a flighty, ill-mannered colt. He was the newest addition to he small barn, Randy had bought him because of his bloodlines and planned to race the colt come the summer.

"Hey Vegas," Cassandra cooed, as she slipped the halter over muzzle. He flipped his head before she could get it over his head. The halter fell to the ground.

Cassandra sighed, this was the usual struggle with Vegas. It was the same everyday. After the third attempt, Cassandra had finally gotten the halter on Vegas. She held the leadline short and made her way to his paddock. Of course the paddock that Vegas was assigned to was the farthest from the barn, Vegas snorted and pranced beside Cassandra. She turned him in a small circle to calm him down.

"Shh, boy," Cassandra said gently, running her hand down his neck to calm him down.

Cassandra gently tugged on the lead-rope, urging Vegas forward, he responded, prancing every few steps.

"That's it, good boy, just a little farther," Cassandra kept her voice calm, soothing the flighty animal.

Vegas co operated the rest of the 8 feet to his paddock and just as she undid his halter and left him to charge around his paddock, a truck carrying a full bed of hay came up the drive. Cassandra waved to the driver, who was just about at the barn and went to get Randy's boys. Cassandra knocked on the paint-chipped door and was instantly greeted by Mrs. Shaw who offered Cassandra a cookie at the door.

"I saw you come up the steps," Mrs. Shaw explained warmly.

"Hay's here. Is Thomas or Dan around? Randy told me they'd unload the hay."

"Yes, yes. Just a second, dear."

Cassandra watched the pleasantly plump Mrs. Shaw retreat into their stylish country home. She could hear Mrs. Shaw yelling for the two boys and two sets of heavy footfalls on the second floor. Cassandra smiled shyly when the boys came into view. They waved at her in greeting, pulled on their work boots and headed out to deal with the hay without a word from Cassandra.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Mrs. Shaw asked, beckoning Cassandra inside.

Cassandra accepted and made her way to the Shaw's cozy kitchen. Mrs. Shaw was in the middle of baking batches and batches of cookies for a bake sale fundraiser and allowed Cassandra to sample one of each kind.

"Thanks," Cassandra smiled, grabbing a couple from each cooling tray "I'd better get back to Aristocrat, I've got him all saddled up."

"Course dear!" Mrs. Shaw squeezed her arm lovingly "Come by for dinner if your still around!"

"Hey boy," Cassandra greeted the gelding, munching on cookies.

Aristocrat was very interested in the new treat and sniffed the air eagerly as Cassandra neared. He let out a nicker, begging for treats.

"No, you can't have these," Cassandra produced a carrot from her back pocket, courtesy of Mrs. Shaw and fed the treat to the eager gelding.

Cassandra made her way into the tack room to collect Aristocrat's bridle. Once the bridle was on and Cassandra had mounted, the pair were ready to go. Randy had talked about trails near the outdoor arena and Cassandra was eager to try them out. She kept close contact on Aristocrat as they entered the trail, she had never taken him out before and didn't want there to be any accidents. Aristocrat proved to have excellent manners, gaining enough of Cassandra's trust to loosen up a bit on the reins.

The serenity of the trail allowed Cassandra's mind to wander to her plans for tonight. She hated to admit it to herself, but the last couple of days Dally had been on her mind a lot. She was a little nervous, according to Ponyboy, Dallas was _very _experienced with the opposite sex and herself, no so much. Cassandra had had all of one boyfriend, he was the sweet-sensitive type, he was a nice enough guy and that had had fun together, but he _bored _her. Dallas _didn't, _he caught her attention, he kept her interested, he was rough and raw and _dangerous_. He was a _challenge. _Cassandra let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Dally did this to her, he could make her cheeks pink and knot her stomach with something she couldn't place, without even being around.

He was _dangerous, _most definitely .

The trail was a 45 minute loop around of the Shaw's and surrounding properties and ended right around Vegas's paddock. Aristocrat whinnied loudly to his friend and in response the blood bay colt paced the length of his paddock. Cassandra dismounted near the barn and led Aristocrat inside. She noticed the hay stacked right in the middle of the cross-ties and was forced to untack Aristocrat in a stall.

"Sorry," Dan looked embarrassed as he gestured to the offending hay.

"It's not a big deal, I'm almost done anyway." Cassandra smiled, the boys were always pleasant to her. She took Aristocrat's tack and made her way to the tack room. She was surprised to see Dan following her.

Dan was the youngest Shaw, he had just graduated a year above Cassandra. He looked a lot like his mother, with her warm green eyes and dark brown hair. Chubby cheeks had been passed down to both the Shaw brothers. He was tall-- he towered above Cassandra who thought she was of normal height-- maybe she was a little on the short side--. She liked to think she was 5'3½ on a good day. Dan was a sweet guy, always polite when she joined the Shaw's for dinner, he always made polite conversation when they crossed paths and generally reminded Cassandra of Mrs. Shaw. Cassandra blushed a little, remembering how she had thought he was good-looking and still did. He reminded her a lot of her ex-boyfriend in California.

"So?" Dan began awkwardly, earning a confused look from Cassandra.

"So…" Cassandra replied, looking for something interesting to say.

"God, this is going to sounds dumb," Dan started "I heard you have a thing with Dallas Winston."

"Yea, kinda I guess," Cassandra shrugged. She had learned of his reputation from Ponyboy who reacted in a similar way when he heard of the Friday night adventures. "So?"

"Oh, nothing" Dan shrugged, looking clearly embarrassed "Didn't think he was your type, is all"

Cassandra couldn't help but feel annoyed at the 'not your type' comment. She should be the one to decide what type of guy her type was. It was petty and a little immature, but Cassandra wanted to prove everyone wrong, no-one wanted her to go, and that made her even more bent on _going. _Cassandra shrugged in response.

"Well, I'd better go finish that hay. I'll see you around?"

" I'll be here," Cassandra smiled.

Cassandra walked over to the stall Aristocrat was inhabiting, gave him a kiss on the muzzle and led him to his paddock.

--

Cassandra got out of the shower, and began drying her hair. She had run into Ponyboy and Johnny at the corner store, on her way home from the barn. After a mild argument and a pout, it was decided that Dallas would be picking her up over at the Curtis's house, just in case one of her parents ended up at home. Cassandra attempted to brush her hair, which was a rats nest. Of course today of all day's the household would run out of conditioner.

"Cassy!" Susan smiled at her as she walked into Cassandra's room. Cassandra missed her little sister, with school and Aristocrat and the odd social invitation, Cassandra was rarely at home anymore. Susan had become quite popular in her elementary school and was rarely at home either. She noticed the heavy eyeliner around Susan's eyes and grinned at her sister. She remembered only to well the first time Angela and herself had experimented with make-up.

"Hey Suze, what's up?" Cassandra beckoned Susan closer.

" I'm just about to walk to Cheryl's but I thought I'd come say bye. I don't see you much."

Cassandra felt her heart fill at her little sisters comment. She put down her brush, pretty much ready to give up on her hair anyway and wrapped her sister in a bear hug.

"Your to sweet, now how about I teach you to put on eyeliner?"

"What wrong with it?" Susan defended "I like it like this!"

Cassandra stifled a giggle, she had reacted in the exact same way when Mrs. Andrews had attempted to teach her about make-up.

"Its not bad," Cassandra walked into the bathroom, wetting a wash-cloth. She watched as Susan gingerly rubbed off the thick, dark, crooked lines. "A little goes a long way, Suze."

Cassandra took the eyeliner pencil in her hand, lining Susan's upper lashes with a trained hand. "Look up," Cassandra murmured, her tongue out in concentration. She lined her sisters lower eye. It was wobbly, but better then before. It was always harder doing someone else's make-up. Susan smiled at her self in the mirror.

"Cassy, we never hang out anymore!" Susan pouted, "Will you show me how to do my make-up? Soon?"

"Next week I _promise _we'll spend some time together, okay?"

Susan looked satisfied with this, dropped a kiss on Cassandra's cheek and bounced out the door.

"Be safe!" Cassandra called and smiled, she was exactly like her own mother.

Cassandra got to work on her own makeup, she lined her own upper lashes, she usually only bothered with foundation and mascara, but it was a special occasion and Cassandra needed to look _good. _Fifteen minutes later she was ready to head over to Ponyboy's. She shrugged into a sweater, brushed on some lip gloss and was out the door.

"Hey, " Soda grinned as he opened the door, beckoning her inside. "Dally's on his way."

Soda led her into the living room, Ponyboy was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table doing his homework. Ponyboy gave Cassandra a pointed look as she sat down.

"Excited?" Soda asked, grinning mischievously.

"She shouldn't be," Ponyboy mumbled, obviously in a bad mood.

"Look, Pony," Cassandra sighed " I don't get what the big deal is. You _always_ tell me he's a good guy. You told me he was loyal, remember?"

"Yea, but he didn't want to _date_ you then." Ponyboy crossed his arms "He's _not_ your type. Dally doesn't want a long-term relationship, he wants a good.." Ponyboy trailed off, his ears getting red.

A knock sounded at the door and Cassandra sat up straighter. Soda took notice of this and grinned.

"Don't get too excited, Red," Soda grinned like the cat that ate the canary. "That's just Steve comin' to pick me up. Have a goood time," Soda waggled his eyebrows, receiving a dark look from Ponyboy.

"Look, Pony," Cassandra started, softly. "I'm not that kind of girl, I'm not going to do anything like, well, _that, _with Dally at this stage of the game."

Ponyboy didn't reply, instead he took a interest in his homework.

Cassandra sat back with a sigh. She considered Ponyboy a good friend and hated to see him all pouty and angry, but he just didn't understand. Cassandra wished she could talk to Angela, but the call would be long distance and she knew her parents wouldn't be able to afford it-- she didn't want to put any unnecessary strain on her parents who already worked all week long. A car horn honked, breaking Cassandra from her thoughts. Ponyboy looked out the living room window and Cassandra could tell by the narrowing of his eyes that it was Dallas. Cassandra got up, smiling hesitantly at Ponyboy.

"Have a good time," Ponyboy mumbled sarcastically, turning back to his homework.


	11. Chapter 11

Cassandra walked out the door, the wind blowing her hair back. It was chilly. She turned to face the driveway, surprised, she was met with a cherry red 1964 Thunderbird. Cassandra was able to spot the make almost instantly, the Andrews family had seriously considered purchasing one. This was way before money was an issue for the family. She quickly made her way to the passenger seat, pushing the thoughts of her fathers mistake out of her mind. She was determined to enjoy herself.

"Hi," She smiled shyly as she shut the passenger side door.

Dally looked over at her, gave her the once over and a nod. He gunned the engine and roared off. Cassandra held on to the door.

Conversation was no-existent over the loud engine and whipping wind. Cassandra was glad, she spent most of the ride praying for a safe journey. No way would she be able to hold any kind of conversation, her knuckles were turning white.. Dally liked to drive fast and take his corners sharp. Cassandra could have sworn the car was on the verge of tipping over--more then once. Dally turned sharp into a crowded parking-lot, not bothering to slow down at all once inside. He slammed on the brakes in what _he_ considered a suitable space, Cassandra said a silent prayer, as she exited the car, it felt good to be on the steady pavement. The two walked up to the entrance of the western- saloon style restaurant, 'The Dingo' was displayed in large, blocky neon letters over the main entrance. Greasers stood in groups outside, smoking and messing around. Most of them gave a nod to Dally as he walked through the doors.

"This going to be anything like Buck's place?" Cassandra inquired, grasping for conversation. Finding interesting thing to talk about was the always hard for her.

"Same crowd," Dally hooked a thumb in his pocket.

"Oh," Cassandra murmured, feeling like a silly girl with a older man.

Dally didn't reply, he stared straight ahead, while Cassandra stared at the ground, figuring it was safer that way. Especially since most conversation stopped when the two walked it. Cassandra could hear the sound of high heels smack against the wooden floor. A pair of the longest legs Cassandra had ever seen came into view.

"Long time, Dally." the female voice purred.

"Not long enough, Sylvia" Dally sneered.

Cassandra finally had the guts to look up and instantly regretted it. The girl is front of her was a knockout. Perfectly styled bleach blonde hair, not even a strand was out of place. The girl knew a thing or two about makeup, using colors that made her large, liquid blue eyes pop. Her full, glossy lips wrapped around a lollipop. Even her clothes stood out, somehow this girl was able to make a simple white blouse and black skirt look amazing. She knew it too, one flash of her pearly white teeth commanded the attention of every guy in a place. Cassandra felt a stab of jealousy, standing next to a girl like Sylvia made her look young and boring. She was _invisible_ next to a girl like Sylvia.

"Dally," Sylvia purred, not at all put off by his attitude. She put her hand lightly on Dally's arm. "I've missed you."

Cassandra considered walking out of the restaurant and going home then and there. She knew she had no chance next to a girl like Sylvia. If she wanted Dally, well, there wasn't anything she could do.

"Get off of me Sylvia," Dally yanked his arm back, staring menacingly at her.

Cassandra couldn't help but give the girl props, she didn't shy away from Dally's stare--even though he looked about ready to explode. Another reason for Cassandra to hate this girl.

"You don't mean that," Sylvia cooed, she was close enough to whisper something in Dally's ear that Cassandra couldn't hear.

Cassandra felt like the dumpy little sister, Sylvia hadn't even acknowledged her presence! Cassandra doubted that she even registered in Sylvia's vision.

"I do, now leave _us_ the fuck alone," Dally grabbed Cassandra's arm, pulling her against him.

'_Shit_' Cassandra thought as Sylvia finally noticed her. Her expression turned from experienced boy trapper to an amused smirk. Cassandra knew what she was thinking and it made her angry. She set her jaw and looked Sylvia right in the eye, swallowing her nerves.

"Oh?" Sylvia laughed out loud "Isn't she a little young to be here?" Sylvia giggled again, shielding her eyes and pretending to look into the crowd, who were speaking in hushed voices. "Her mommy around, Dallas?"

Dallas scowled and Cassandra blushed, hating herself for doing so.

"My mom's working, actually," Cassandra said coldly, too bad it sounded a lot better in her head.

"Oh is she?" Sylvia smiled fake-sweetly "Does she know your out with a boy, little girl?"

"Get the hell outta my sight, Sylvia," Dally growled.

"If that's what you _really_ want," Sylvia flashed a killer smile, and made her way into the crowd, swinging her hips as she walked away.

Cassandra looked at Dally with wide eyes, not really believing that Sylvia had given up that easy. It was obvious to see that a girl like Sylvia was used to getting what she wanted.

"That was.." Cassandra trailed off, not sure of the word to use.

"_My mom's working, actually?"_ Dally responded, dryly. This earned a blush from Cassandra.

"It seemed smart at the time."

"Let's get a table," Dally said, "Forget about Sylvia."

Without waiting for someone to seat them, Dally made his way over to a two-person table near the back of the restaurant away from the huge table full of greasers, around the room who were now loudly continuing their conversation, post Sylvia.

"Who is she anyway?" Cassandra's curiosity was piqued. Old flame gone bad? Maybe something more scandalous. Cassandra loved gossip, though she'd never out right admit it.

"A two-timin' slut," The tone of Dally's voice ending further questions.

"Oh."

Conversations were cut short as the feminine voice associated with Sylvia called for louder music. She was back in the centre of attention with a familiar looking greaser. Though it was impossible to tell with all the people milling around. Her request was granted and the two began dancing close.

Sylvia sent a seductive grin Dally's way as she rested her head on the greasers shoulder. The way the two were positioned allowed Sylvia to gaze directly at Dally as she swayed with the other boy. Cassandra watched Dally tense up, his jaw set. Cassandra tried to pry away his attention, but was unsuccessful. She put her hands in her lap and watched grudgingly the show she was putting on. After a few minutes it was obvious Dally had had enough, he got up and stormed over to the unlucky greaser with Sylvia. He grabbed a handful of the boy's shirt and a sharp right hook to the boy's jaw. The crowd roared.

Cassandra was unsure what to do, Dally was beating the crap out of the boy, who was holding out his hands out in surrender. The greaser had attempted to fight back, but it was obvious that he had little experience. Sylvia stood beside Dally, smiling like a chessy cat. She got what she wanted. Cassandra eyed the manager at the bar, who was on the phone frantically waving his arms, she knew who he was contacting. The police, more importantly, _her_ father was working _tonight_, if he caught sight of her out without permission, she'd be _dead._

Cassandra stood up, knocking over the chair in her haste. She made her way through the cheering crowd and into the center of the floor.

"Dally!" She tried to scream over the cheers, "We have to go _now_, the managers calling the _cops!" _

Sylvia glared in her direction, Cassandra was trying in vain to pull Dally off of the greaser. She was surprised to recognize John, the greaser who had harassed her at Buck's. She had half a mind to left Dally kill him, but self-preservation won.

"Back off little girl," Sylvia sneered.

"The Cops are coming!" Cassandra screamed at Sylvia, "He'll be arrested!"

"So?" Sylvia looked bored. "Won't be the first time."

Cassandra shook her head, she knew of Dally's run ins with the authorities. She changed tactics, moving to stand behind John, who was bleeding and bruised. Dally was wild, he continued swinging and connecting at the defeated boy. Cassandra waved her arms, knowing that the police would barge through the doors at any moment. She tried everything she could think of to get Dally's attention.

Feeling helpless, Cassandra hung back. She watched as Dally pulverized John and knew what it meant. He had been jealous that John was dancing with Sylvia, he was getting his revenge. Sylvia had gotten what she wanted.

Cassandra turned to walk out of the restaurant, may as well save herself from a grounding. She felt a stab of jealousy that Sylvia could have taken him away from her so easily, sure it was only the first date, but she had felt a connection with him, at Bucks. He made her heart beat a little faster and her palms feel sweaty.

With the jealousy she felt a sharp stab of resentment. How could he take her out and embarrass her? How could he go crawling back to the two- timin' slut?

Cassandra took one look back, John was on the floor, bloody and bruised and broken, Dally was standing above him, breathing hard. His shirt splattered with blood. Sylvia was holding on to his arm, grinning up at him adoringly. Cassandra hung her head and wiped the tears away. She felt silly for liking him so much, for thinking he'd changed, all because he was nice to her. All because of the alcohol, she reminded herself. Cassandra stepped outside, relishing the cool night air against her hot skin. She heard loud voices from inside, and was surprised the police hadn't arrived yet. She turned back, trying to listen in.

"Get the fuck off of me, Sylvia."

Dally? Cassandra strained to hear more, this wasn't how it should be playing out.

"W-what?" Sylvia was obviously shocked, the faltering in her voice making it obvious.

"I said get the fuck off of me."

Cassandra needed to see what was going on, she made her way back into the crowded place. Dally was trying to free his arm from Sylvia's grip, she was looking up at him confused and he was looking down at her with loathing.

"But, baby," Sylvia grasped for words, not looking so perfect anymore. She gestured to John's bloodied figure.

Dally smiled, a tight, mean, unfriendly smile. He caught Cassandra's gaze and waved her over. She moved over to him, equally confused. She didn't want too, but she couldn't stop herself. Half of her wished her father would barge through those doors and save her. She was sure that what was to come wouldn't be pleasant for either of the girls. It all made sense to Cassandra now, she was used as a pawn, to make Sylvia jealous, and now that her service was up…

Dally grabbed Cassandra's arm roughly, pulling her against him. He glared down at the groaning figure of John. "If you ever harass my _girl_ again, John, I'll kill you."

Cassandra looked up in surprise at Dally, who's hard blue eyes were boring into her own. He pulled her close, smashing his lips onto her own. She let out a little squeak and blushed, knowing the crowd must be watching. Dally didn't embarrass her for too long, he didn't make any move to deepen the kiss. Cassandra looked over at Sylvia who looked as though she'd been slapped in the face.

"Two can play this game," Sylvia said softly, her lips set in a angry line, she breezed past the two and made her exit.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Man oh man I know this took along time. But I've been working and riding and hanging out with friends I just dont have enough time! Hope you guys like it, I love the reviews and feedback. I'm really focusing on improving my grammer, hopefully the change is noticible! Old habits die hard, so stick with me!.

I obviously dont own anything, and if I was making money off it, I wouldn't be working at Crappy tire!

--

Cassandra was in awe. She couldn't believe it, it had to be a dream. There was no way that Sylvia was the one walking away in shame. That spot was reserved especially for her in this type of scenario. Dally's intense stare brought her back to reality. He didn't look kind or happy or at ease or anything. His face was blank, his eyes still a little wild from the earlier fight. Cassandra smiled shyly, unsure of what she was supposed to do in such a situation. Especially one she couldn't ever see herself in. He didn't smile back, he reached into his blood spattered shirt, producing a silver St. Christopher medal. He pulled the chain off his neck and placed it around hers. Cassandra uttered a skittish laugh, Dally was being so serious, it made her think of the crowning of a queen or something.

Absentmindedly, she reached for the chain, which was hanging down the valley of her breasts. She relished the warmth of the medal, something else that made everything seem more real.

"What's this?" Cassandra was surprised at the sound of her voice.

"My chain," Dally said, lighting a cigarette. "You wear that and no one will bother you," Dally gave a meaningful look over at John, who was attempting to sit up.

"No one with bother me? Because of a necklace?" Cassandra questioned.

Dally nodded, taking a drag of his cigarette. He noted the look of disbelief on Cassandra's face and smirked in amusement.

"Try it out. Ask some guy to buy you a drink."

The look on Dally's face was unnerving. He was just so sure of himself.

"Yea," Cassandra scoffed, "Everyone in this room saw you beat up John. They saw you give me this too, no one's going to tempt a repeat performance. They wouldn't dare!"

Dally answered with a proud nod. "Another time then."

" Not everyone is going to know this is yours, you know," Cassandra said, wanting to continue talking. Nothing was worse then the long, awkward for her, pauses. " What would happen anyway? Are people going to start avoiding me like the plague?"

"Try it out," Dally said, taking in another lungful of smoke. Cassandra wrinkled her nose at the strong, ashy smell.

"Humour me."

"Their gunna treat you like a fuckin' princess. No one wants to get their ass kicked and look like a little bitch. No one fucks with my girls."

Cassandra remembered the look of horror that crossed John's face when she had informed him she was going with Dally. Cassandra could put two and two together.

"Sounds like trouble."

Dally laughed bitterly. " I am fuckin' trouble."

Cassandra nodded and tried to smile. For the first time she wondered if she was in over her head.

He reminded her of Vegas, ill mannered, flighty and just downright dangerous most of the time. Cassandra hated working with Vegas, she hated his unpredictable ways. She hated knowing he misbehaved for the hell of it. She hated that he couldn't be controlled.

Dally was all of these things. How could they ever get along?

_'Your just being silly.'_ Cassandra scolded herself, _Vegas is a horse, for crying out loud.'_

Cassandra was a little more at ease with that logic, she has remembered what she told Ponyboy earlier. She was just testing the water, she didn't have to jump in. She could be perfectly happy dangling her feet in the pool.

The sound of sirens brought her back to reality and numbed her beyond reason.

" Shit, time to get the fuck outta here," She heard Dally say beside her. He sounded perfectly calm, like he was commenting on the weather, not at all worried that he could be spending the night in jail.

Cassandra was the exact opposite. She was scared stiff, she saw Dally make a move towards the bathrooms, but couldn't follow. Dally grabbed her arm, dragging her beside him. There was a back exit in the restaurant, used for emergencies only. Cassandra noticed the large, obvious warning on the door.

"Dally, no, the alarm!" Cassandra felt a rush of fear, following by a twinge of excitement.

"Doesn't fuckin' work."

To prove the point, Dally pushed open the door, Cassandra cringed, expecting to hear loud alarm signals, directing the police to their whereabouts. Nothing happened, a large stretch of road was the only thing in sight. Cassandra took in a large lungful of air, and felt calmer.

Dally knew what he was doing. He made his way to the back window, despite Cassandra's what-the-hell-are-you-doing-look. He put a finger to his lips as she made her way towards him, crouching low. Cassandra realized what Dally was doing, you could hear the conversation between the two officers and the manager.

" Who was it? Did anyone get a clear view?" The first officer asked, a portly old pompous looking man.

"Yes of course, " The manager answered calmly. He was a pro at this now. " Dallas Winston kicked the shit out of the other boy."

Cassandra cringed, now they knew who to look for. She looked over to catch Dally's reaction, his face was blank. He didn't look the least bit worried.

"Where is he?" The other officer asked.

Cassandra was relieved to see that neither officer was her father. She breathed more easily.

"I'm imaging he left. Took an awful long time for you gentlemen to get here."

"Now you stop right there," Pompous prick said angrily, adjusting his belt. " We had more important matters to deal with. Some silly fight doesn't take priority over other things."

"No, I couldn't see how assault could rank as important." Manager fired right back. "I have two tables and six chairs smashed to hell. If you gentlemen didn't stop for a doughnut break, maybe that wouldn't have happened."

"Look, asshole," Pompous prick moved closer to the manager, fists clenched at his sides. "Your lucky we even made it here. We get calls for Dallas Winston all the fuckin' time. Can't expect us to be following' him around."

Dally snickered at this and looked quite proud of himself. He motioned for Cassandra to follow him as he edged around the building to the front of the restaurant. He looked around the building, and when satisfied that no police were waiting to jump him, he took off, running for the T-bird. Cassandra was hot on his heels. Dally gunned the engine and sped out of the parking lot, Cassandra gripped the hand rail and prayed.

" Fuckin' idiots!" Dally jeered, laughing wildly. " Slipped right from under 'em"

Cassandra looked behind her nervously as she uttered a nervous laugh. She couldn't believe they got away, it filled her with adrenaline. She looked over at Dally, he was grinning, it was the happiest she had ever seen him. She registered the fact that Dally's shirt was still spattered with blood and it knocked the wind out of her.

"Take off your shirt!" Cassandra hissed, after a couple of deep breaths.

"Well, fuck, how can I say no to that?" Dally grinned wolfishly at her.

"I..I didn't mean it like that!" Cassandra knew she was red as a tomato, she had grown accustomed to the prickly, uncomfortable warmth. "It was splattered with blood, if the police pull us over, they'd take you in."

Dally took his hands of the wheel and pulled his shirt over his head. Cassandra gasped and grabbed for the wheel. Dally threw the offending shirt out the window and replaced his hands with Cassandra's.

" Do you want to _die_?" Cassandra exploded, she was so scared she was angry. The earlier trace of excitement extinguished. " Your going way over the speed limit and you think its okay to just drop the steering wheel!? Are you insane!!"

"Easy, Princess," Dally said, with a roll of his eyes. "I do this all the time, ain't dead yet."

"Your too much." Cassandra crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I've heard that before," Dally grinned, obviously in a good mood.

Cassandra sighed, still feeling annoyed. She looked out the window at the passing scenery. Large grassy fields that went on forever, the animals that inhabited them during the day now in their respective stalls. The beat up road stretched along, not a single vehicle was anywhere around. A full moon was out, highlighted by the thousands of stars in the sky. Empty, everything felt eerily empty.

The far away sound of sirens jarred Cassandra. The fear of being caught by her father was only to real for her liking, especially since the police knew who they were looking for. They couldn't be as dumb as they made themselves out to be, they probably knew what vehicle to look for and no doubt about it, had the licence plate number. Every cop in Tulsa would be keeping an eye out for Dally. Including her father.

"Where are you going?" Cassandra asked, trying to keep her mind off the police sirens. Her mind was playing tricks on her, making the sirens seem closer then they actually were.

"Stayin' on the back roads, no cops come around here," Dally lit up a cigarette. He didn't seem even the slightest bit worried.

"They know who to look for, when they find you.." Cassandra said quietly, trailing off. She couldn't bring herself to say those ugly words.

"I'll fuckin' deny it. No proof, can't hold me for more 'n a day."

"The people at the Dingo… they saw it."

"Fuck, Princess. Don't worry bout me, they wont rat me out. They know the score."

This kept Cassandra silent for a couple of minutes. It was probably true, no one would tattle on Dally, it just wasn't done. There wasn't a lot of people who would go around spilling their guts to the police. Especially around here, where most of the greasers had been in jail a time or two and weren't eager to send one of there own there. Still, it unsettled Cassandra that the manager of the Dingo had witnessed the fight and had thrown Dally's name to the police. Obviously the manager's word would count for something against Dally. With a record like his, even without proof, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Dally would get the short end of the stick, even if he was innocent.

"What's it like…" Cassandra asked quietly. The subject seemed taboo and heavy.Bad people went to jail, it was hard to imagine a kid in the same place as a murderer.

"In jail?" Dally asked, "Not so fuckin' bad. it's a roof over your head, food to eat and a bed to sleep in."

"Oh.." Cassandra bit her lip. "But.. The people…"

"Fuckin' worst thing a person has done is steal some shit." Dally said, " Anythin' worse they haul your ass up to the state prison in McAlester."

"Oh."

Police sirens, closer now. Cassandra could feel herself start to sweat. She wiped her palms on the hem of her skirt, they felt cool and clammy. Cassandra wasn't worried about the punishment she would receive, that was to be expected. She knew her father would never lay a hand on her in an abusive way, that wasn't what she worried about either. The disappointment of her parents was the weight on her shoulders, she could take the punishment and the yelling. She couldn't take what happened after that, though. The cold shoulder, the short, clipped sentences. She would take screaming any day, rather then the cold indifference her father was capable of.

Even though he was barely home, the pair had a close connection. He father was impossible not to love, he was caring, easy-going and always had a joke or two that always made her feel better. That was the main reason Cassandra tried to stay out of trouble-- to avoid the inevitable disappointment.

"Hey, Dally?" Cassandra started out nervously, it really wasn't polite to ask your date to take you home early. "Could you drop me off at the Curtis's? I told my parents I'd be home early."

Dally nodded. He pulled into a driveway, not bothering to slow down, and turned the Thunderbird around.

"Its just cause I promised I'd clean up the kitchen," Cassandra lied clumsily. It sounded stupid even to her. She tried to make it a little more believable, so she didn't end up looking like a total fool. "I would do it in the morning, but I've got to get to the barn.."

" You race?" Dally asked.

Cassandra looked at him, confused, until she realized he meant the horses. " No, I jump."

"Where you ride?"

"Randy Shaw's place. Just a couple blocks from my own."

Dally whistled in appreciation, "You still got Vegas?"

"Yea, unfortunately." Cassandra shrugged, "He's a monster."

" Randy asked me to race him," Dally replied, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Gonna pay a pretty penny, no one else'll fuckin' risk it."

"I don't blame them. He's a little monster. I don't think he's behaved a day in his life." Cassandra grinned,

"Who do you race for right now?"

" The Slash J. They got some pretty good horses."

"Are _you_ any good?" Cassandra asked, jokingly.

"Look at my record, baby," Dally grinned smugly, "Won every race I've entered."

"Oh my, well, I'm _impressed_ now." Cassandra shot back, light-heartedly.

" Ain't the only thing impressive bout me, baby," Dally fired back, winking at her.

A blush stained Cassandra's cheeks. Dally's grin widened at her obvious discomfort as he hung a left at the stop sign. Cassandra turned her eye away, not wanting to meet his gaze. She was surprised at the distance they had covered in what seemed like mere minutes. They'd be at the Curtis's in no time at all.

This gave Cassandra something else to worry about other then Dally's possible arrest and her possible million year grounding. She felt home-free at this point. What she was really worried about now was what to do when he dropped her off. Should she play it safe with a 'thank you, I had a good time.' and a kiss on the cheek? Or would he expect something more, like at Buck's? And she should instigate it, or let him make the first move?

Cassandra still hadn't made her mind up when Dally pulled into the Curtis's driveway. He cut the engine as she took off her seatbelt. The two sat in awkward, for Cassandra at least, silence for a moment.

"I had a good time," Cassandra smiled her best smile. "Sorry to cut it short."

Another burst of silence fell around the pair. Cassandra wrung her hands nervously, wondering what she was waiting for. A burst of inspiration, or nerves, hit her. She closed the gap between them and gave Dally a short peck on the lips.

"Be safe tonight," She said, as a final good-bye as she exited the car.

Cassandra waved as Dally sped out of the driveway. She let out a small, happy sigh and as walked up the Curtis's front steps. It was still early, so she doubted any of the boys would be asleep, save for Darry. She peeked in the window, the house was dark. Not a single light was on. She figured the boys had gone to bed early, school came early the next morning.

'_Oh shoot!_' Cassandra thought miserably. _'Got to go to the barn early? When I have school?!' _

Cassandra wallowed in her stupidity on the way home, sure it was the last she'd ever see of Dally. The token lay unnoticed under her shirt. The walk wasn't a long one, she was in pretty good shape due to riding and walking, since that was her main transportation. She let herself in as silently as she could, trying not to wake her exhausted parents. Cassandra was surprised to see her father sitting at the kitchen table. Her blood ran cold, she was sure of it. She'd been found out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Found this again, thought I'd start it up. We'll see where it goes. **

--

"Hey, Dad. Your up late.." Cassandra said, greeting her father.

"Just thought I'd enjoy a cup of coffee before bed. Haven't had a lot of time to relax since we've moved here." Mr. Andrew's smiled gently. "What where you up to tonight, kid?"

'_Don't look guilty, don't look guilty.'_ Cassandra coached herself internally. She smiled, it felt tight and forced. "Just went out to eat with a friend."

"Oh yea? Where'd you go?" Mr. Andrew's asked, beckoning her to take a seat.

"Um…" Cassandra bit her lip, trying to think of something plausible. It was obvious she wasn't good at lying. "A new place… I don't really remember the name, the food was good though!"

"That's nice, honey. Who'd you go with? Ponyboy, your friend from school?" Mr. Andrew's continued his questioning.

"Uh.. No." Cassandra answered nervously, "I went with a friend from the barn.. Liz!"

"Sounds like fun. I'm glad your settling in, honey." Mr. Andrews smiled at her, sipping his coffee.

"Yea," Cassandra smiled back, it was a little easier now. "Its great here. I'm a little tired, Dad, I'm going to bed. Night!"

Cassandra turned without waiting for her father's reply and booked it to the stairs. Just as she climbed the first step, she heard her father call her back in to the kitchen.

'_Oh shooot!! He knows! He knows!'_ Cassandra tried to breathe normally, her palms felt clammy again. She made her way into the kitchen and collapsed into the chair adjacent from her father. She looked at the table, avoiding his gaze. She was sure she looked guilty.

"Ever been to the Dingo?" Mr. Andrew's started out, calmly.

"What?" Cassandra stuttered, "Oh, uh, yea. Once I think. Didn't like it there. Why?"

"Oh, No biggie. We had some trouble over there tonight. The police were called. You know anything about it?"

Cassandra looked up at her father, her eyes wide. She briefly contemplated telling him the truth, just getting it over with and dealing with her punishment. It would be better to tell him now, rather then make him wait. He'd be angrier if she left it. She realized with dismay she'd lied too much already, and that if she started spilling her guts now, Mr. Andrews would have questions about her earlier stories.

"Yea, I heard about it." Cassandra figured half-truths were better then full out lies. "Me and Liz went over to Ponyboy's after we ate, his brother told us what happened."

"Pretty bad, huh?" Mr. Andrew's shook his head. "I want you to stay away from that place."

"What? Why?" Cassandra asked, trying to play along. If she agreed this suddenly, her father would know something was up.

"I don't want my daughter hanging around that crowd." Mr. Andrew's tone was no-nonsense, no-negotiation.

"Okay, that's fine." Cassandra shrugged, letting out a breath. "Wasn't my kind of place anyway."

Mr. Andrew's smiled at Cassandra and wrapped her in a hug. " I'm a lucky man to have such an agreeable daughter. I know we haven't seen a lot of each other, and I know the move's been hard on you. So, as a reward I'll let you call Angela."

"Really?" Cassandra's eyes widened, "Are you serious? Oh Dad! Thanks so much!"

"You deserve it, honey." Mr. Andrews kissed Cassandra's cheek. "Call whenever you want, I'll let your mom know that I okayed it."

"Dad, you're the best!" Cassandra grinned, overjoyed. She had missed Angela dearly.

"I know, I know," Mr. Andrews gave a mock bow. "Now I'm bushed, I got to get up early. Some hood named Dallas Winston needs to be apprehended."

Cassandra's earlier joy evaporated as she watched her dad climb the stairs to her parents bedroom. Cassandra bit her lip hard and tried to think of something to get Dally out of it. She couldn't go and speak on his behalf, her father would not only be suspicious, but she doubted that he would believe her, with the record that Dally racked up. She tried to comfort herself by his logic, they _didn't_ have any evidence, but they _did_ have a witness that would hold some weight. She wondered how long the sentence would be for fighting.

Another terrible, numbing thought forced itself from the back of her mind. What if someone gave her name as a possible witness? Someone _must_ have seen them come in together. Someone _must_ have seen Sylvia embarrass her. Someone _must_ have seen them sit together after the scuffle. Someone _must_ have heard Dally tell John to 'stay away from _my girl'_. Someone _must_ have seen Dally give her the necklace, and here it was, hanging around her neck. She pulled it over her head and tucked it into her underwear drawer. She bit her lip, trying to think of a way to smooth everything over. She mulled it over for hours, yet nothing covered all of the bases.

Now Cassandra _knew_ she was in over her head.

She gave up, she knew when she was defeated. It was late and school did come early. There was nothing she could do but pray everything turned out. She was still relatively new to town, not many people knew her, so maybe no one would bother bringing her into the mix. Comforted by the thought, she fell back on her bed and fell asleep.

--

Cassandra woke up with a start. She had been having a terrible dream, her father had found out everything and had just up and left. Cassandra groaned, to top everything off, she had a massive headache. She contemplated skipping school . She fell back against her pillow, turned on her side and closed her eyes, not ready to face the day.

"Wake up!! Cassy!!"

Cassandra rolled over, managing a barely intelligible 'leaveee me alone'. She had decided to skip out for the day, pretend she was sick. Both parents would be at work, no one could force her to go.

"Cassyy! We have to get to school!" Susan whined, still shaking her sister. "I have a big project to hand in!!"

"Go ahead." Cassandra replied, pulling her comforter over her head.

"Cassy!" Susan whined, her full-fledged-until-she-got-her-way whine.

With something sounding kind of like a growl, Cassandra threw off her covers, glared at the clock, then at Susan and without a word headed for the shower.

"How are we going to get there, Cassy?" Susan asked eagerly, as Cassandra helped herself to a glass of orange juice.

"Walk."

The two were already half an hour late for the first block, so both opted to stay home until lunch. This left Cassandra with English and Art. Cassandra had half a mind to skip English all together, but that was the block Susan had to hand in her assignment and walking alone to school wasn't on her top ten of things to do. After finishing a late breakfast, Cassandra returned to her room for her homework assignment. She glanced at her underwear drawer as she passed it, contemplating if she should put on Dally's chain. She did, because somehow, even though is could cause her a lot of trouble, it made her feel safe as well. The girls met in the kitchen and began the trek to their respective schools.

Cassandra checked her watch and sped up her pace, she had dropped Susan off at her school and had to walk the 3 blocks to her own school. She had been lollygagging and was late. By the time she made it to the school's front door she was already ten minutes late. Cassandra made her way into the school with a curse, Mr Jones would have another reason to scream at her.

She knocked hesitantly at the closed classroom door, which meant he was teaching a lesson. She contemplated running way and skipping class, but by the time she got the nerve to turn around, Mr. Jones had opened the door. With a smirk, he exaggerated a bow and waved her into the classroom.

"Ms Andrews, how _nice_ of you to grace us with your _presence._" Mr. Jones said, as snottily as possible.

"Isn't it?" Cassandra shot back acidly. Her headache hadn't subsided and her stomach was starting to hurt. She didn't have it in her to deal with Mr. Jones. She was stressed enough.

"Smart mouth," Mr. Jones's smirk got bigger, "Detention didn't teach you any manners?"

Cassandra didn't reply, there was no use getting another detention. She stared at straight ahead as she made it to her seat. She sat up ramrod straight, her jaw set.

"Smart choice, Ms. Andrews." Mr. Jones turned back to the board, "Now class, without further _interruption_, lets continue the lesson."

Cassandra ground her teeth together, she was sick and tired and stressed, she didn't need some prick of a teacher to embarrass her to top it off. Trying to calm herself down, she played with the chain around her neck, not bothering to listen to the lesson. She caught Ponyboy staring at it in disbelief, which quickly turned to anger. Finally the lesson ended and the class was free to work on the night's assignment. Cassandra tried to catch Ponyboy's eye, but he seemed to be ignoring her.

"Pony?"

Still no answer. With an annoyed sigh, she turned back to her own work. After a couple minutes of intense concentration, Cassandra gave up and decided to try talking to Ponyboy again.

"What's going on?" Cassandra asked, "Are you mad?"

"No," Ponyboy said tightly, not bothering to look up from his assignment.

"You look mad.." Cassandra stated.

"I'm not." Ponyboy's words were clipped.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me what's wrong don't." Cassandra shrugged. Reverse psychology always worked on Susan.

"Fine." Ponyboy looked like he was standing to his word. With a furrowed brow he asked "What's that around your neck?"

"A chain.." Cassandra said cautiously and wondered why she hadn't been able to put the pieces together before. Obviously the whole gang was close, close enough to know what the token meant.

"Where'd you get it?"

Cassandra decided to tell Ponyboy the truth, he already figured it out and it was doubtful he'd believe her if she did lie, and it was hard enough remembering the stories she'd already told. She wasn't interested in making things harder then they were.

"You know its Dally's chain," Cassandra said as quietly as she could.

"I know. What I don't understand is why _your_ wearing it. Do you know what it means?"

"Yes." Her voice still soft.

"But wh- what! Why! I thought you were just going to test the waters? It looks like your soaking wet to me." Ponyboy's voice was harsh, he glared at her. "Liar."

Cassandra couldn't explain the feelings of anger that washed over her. She was practically seeing red. It was ironic, really, because that was exactly what she was, a liar.

"You have no right to call me that Ponyboy! Have you ever considered how _I_ felt?" Cassandra exploded. She was tender to the word _'liar, _she had always prided herself on telling the truth. "How could you know? You don't. You didn't even realize that I had a crush on him before any of this even started!"

"What?" Ponyboy looked hurt for a split second. He grimaced and turned back to his homework. "Whatever. I don't care."

"Yea, whatever." Cassandra shot back in the same tone. She got back to her own work and wished for the bell to ring. Too bad there was still 20 minutes left in the block.

Cassandra was relieved when the bell finally rang, she was the first one out of the classroom. She had packed up early, she hadn't been able to concentrate on Shakespeare. She knew she wouldn't be going to art, she had waaay to much to think about. She had planned to walk over to the convenience store near the school, get whole bunch of sugar and try to find a way to smooth out her problems.

She had two. Two major problems. She decided to tackle the smaller one first, Ponyboy. She knew as long as she was going with Dallas, their friendship would be awkward and strained. She hated to think of this, he was her first friend in Tulsa and the need to be loyal was overbearing. On the other hand, she was beginning to have actual feelings for Dally, and she wasn't sure she wanted to bow out just yet. She hoped Ponyboy wouldn't be too put out and the three could come to some sort of compromise.

She mulled her problems over while she walked, to no avail. She wasn't able to think up one single way to make everyone happy. Cassandra felt for the necklace around her neck and twirled it in her finger, this was her newest nervous habit. The corner store was in view now, Cassandra picked up her pace, anxious for a sweet chocolate bar to take her mind off of things. She'd just make extra sure to cleanse her face later.

Cassandra pushed open the door, and made her way inside the small, bright, junk-food filled store, with a smile on her face. She swallowed hard and her smile faded as she noticed who was standing at the counter, paying for a bottle of water. The long, lean legs and perfectly coifed hair were hard to forget and immediately Cassandra decided to forgo the chocolate bar, feeling insecure. She tried to duck into an aisle before Sylvia took notice of her. She picked up a fashion magazine and flipped through it busily.

"Skipping school, little girl?" Sylvia greeted, snarkily. "What would mommy say?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes and held her tongue. She would be the bigger person and not get into such childish problems. She had enough on her plate without Sylvia annoying her.

"Or maybe she's working." Sylvia said, laughing hysterically at her own joke.

Cassandra bit her tongue, wanting nothing more then to rub it in her face that she lost Dally. A smile crept onto Cassandra's face at she reached into her blouse and produced Dally's chain. She twirled it with her thumb and forefinger, while pretending to read one of the magazine articles. By Sylvia's abrupt cease of laughter, Cassandra knew she'd seen it.

"Where the hell did you get that?" The superior tone in Sylvia's voice vanished, replaced by pure anger.

" Dally." Cassandra smiled smugly. "Guess it's a token of affection."

"Don't be so smug, little girl, Dally will get tired of you soon enough." Sylvia looked down at Cassandra with disdain, "He needs a real woman."

"A real woman?" Cassandra asked sarcastically.

"That's right, someone to take care of his needs." Sylvia sneered, "I bet you don't even put out."

"Yea? Well maybe his 'needs' don't include a slut for a girlfriend." Cassandra said, her temper boiling over.

Sylvia moved in, placing her face right in Cassandra's. Her cheeks were red and her eyes blazed. "Listen up, little girl. You give it a week, Dally will come crawling back to me when you can't _satisfy_ him."

"We'll see, wont we?"

Sylvia grinned, "We will. Don't be too crushed, little girl."

Cassandra rolled her eyes as she watched Sylvia exit the store. She walked over to the candy bar aisle and picked up two. She earned them.


	14. Chapter 14

Cassandra sat on the Curtis's couch with Soda, waiting anxiously for Dally to pick her up. It was uncomfortable enough to see Ponyboy in class, he had began to completely ignore her, but to be in his house uninvited was a thousand times worse. He glared at her as he opened the door, she had called the Curtis's earlier and had gotten the green light from Soda and had expected him to open the door. No such luck. Her parents still weren't aware of her relationship with Dally, and if things went Cassandra's way, they would never be informed. It wasn't hard to hide it, her parents were too caught up in earning money to worry about her life. As long as she brought home decent grades, she'd never be in questioned.

She heard the door open and jumped up, grabbing her purse. Dally wasn't the type to knock, especially at the Curtis's house. She greeted him with a smile and he pulled her in for a quick kiss, right in front of Soda and Ponyboy, much to her embarrassment. Instead of letting her go, Dally attempted to deepen the kiss, she pushed him away just in time to see the dark look Ponyboy gave her. Soda hadn't paid much attention, something on channel three held his interest. Cassandra went to use the bathroom as Dally made himself comfortable next to Soda on the couch. She could hear their loud conversation from down the hall and felt a tug at her heart for what she was putting Ponyboy through.

She smiled widely, straight at him, on her return. His eyes narrowed and he looked over at Dally, then pretended to be very interested in the novel assignment for English. Cassandra had been expecting this type of reaction, but it hurt her nonetheless.

"Ready?" Dally asked, from his position on the couch.

Cassandra nodded at him, her heart felt heavy and her throat had a tickle in it. She had half the mind to feign ill, go home and have a good cry. Instead, she followed Dally listlessly out the door and into the T-bird. She kept silent for the ride, Dally didn't seem to notice, he just turned up the radio. Cassandra felt a weight in her chest, she was disappointed that Dally didn't notice the change in her. It would have felt good to get it off her chest. She took a deep breath and tried to put it behind her, if she told Dally her problems, he'd probably think them silly anyhow. The two reached their destination at record speed, thanks to Dally's driving.

--

"What do you want to see?" Dally asked, casually lighting up a cigarette.

"Well, I've seen Darling with Two-Bit, Johnny and.." Her words trailed of just before she could say 'Ponyboy'. Her earlier feelings rose up to the surface, and she couldn't push them back down. "And Ponyboy." Cassandra finished lamely, biting the inside of her cheek.

" Other one it is, then." Dally took a drag on his cigarette.

The two made their way up to the ticket booth, after a lot of pleading, Cassandra had been able to convince Dally to pay for the movie the legal way. Just this one time. She shivered, Ponyboy still on her mind. Dally took off his leather jacket and draped it around Cassandra's shoulders, interpreting her shiver was because she was cold. Cassandra smiled up at him gratefully and took his hand in her own. The couple made their way into the theatre and found seats.

Halfway though the movie, Cassandra was fighting to stay awake. For a movie with so many good reviews, this one was sure boring her. She looked over at Dally's empty seat, he had excused himself to use the washroom, for the seventh time tonight. Dally made his way back with another soda, once he was seated, she moved closer towards him.

"You wanna leave? This movie isn't very good."

"Hoped you'd say that." Dally stood up and began to shimmy to the end of the aisle. Cassandra followed suit.

"That movie was terrible!" Cassandra said, one the two were safely outside.

"Yup." Dally agreed, lighting another cigarette. Cassandra wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"What now?" Cassandra asked.

"We could drop by the Dingo." Dally shrugged, making it clear that he didn't really care.

Cassandra bit her lip. It was almost guaranteed that Sylvia would be making her usual appearance. It probably wasn't the best idea to be seen at the Dingo anyways. Dally had assured Cassandra that the police trouble was all over, that if they hadn't bothered with him yet they wouldn't but Cassandra wasn't as convinced.

Dally must have seen the look on her face, "Or I know this other place, the Dragon's Den or Red Dragon or something like that."

"Okay," Cassandra agreed, not having a better idea.

Cassandra wished she _had had _a better idea as Dally pulled up to the Red Dragon. The place was even smaller and more run down then the Dingo. The Red Dragon was a small, generic square building, with no endearing qualities. The once red paint was chipped and old, covered in various types of coloured graffiti. One of the windows in the front of the building was broken, and the other two visible windows has cracks and chips in them. Cassandra was sure that this type of place wouldn't be her fathers first choice for her to hangout.

"You sure its safe here?" Cassandra asked, a little nervously. The Dingo was in better shape and after witnessing the events that went on there, she wasn't sure she wanted to see the type of crowd that hung around here.

"Yeah. Mostly the Shepard outfit hangs out here." Dally grinned, cracking his knuckles, "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"I'd have to trust you on that one." Cassandra shivered again. She knew some of the guys carried blades, and a couple carried heaters.

"No ones going to bother you." Dally said, sure of himself. "You make that chain visible and no one will say one word to you."

Cassandra did as she was told, she let the necklace hang down the front of her blouse. Dally nodded, satisfied, as he led the way to the front door. Cassandra's senses were assaulted by cigarette smoke, cheap perfume and beer as she followed Dally into the bar. The crowd was similar to the Dingo. The girls wore their clothes tight and short and the guys had drunk themselves silly. Cassandra didn't recognize a single face as she followed Dally through the crowd. The crowd wasn't as large as the one the Dingo produced, so moving around proved to be much simpler. Dally ordered himself a beer and Cassandra ordered a coke. She had no intention of drinking when she already felt nauseous. Dally found two seats at the bar, by kicking out two younger greasers. Neither of them had had enough to drink to start anything.

Cassandra engaged Dally in some small talk as they sipped their drinks. Everything seemed to be going fine. Sylvia hadn't made any surprise appearances, no fights had been started and besides a few dirty stares from extremely drunk greasers, no one had said anything to disturb her. Cassandra had started to worry a little when Dally's eyes were trained on a target behind her head. She hoped against hope it wasn't Sylvia.

"Winston." A voice behind her said.

"Shepard." Dally said back. Dally's tone wasn't challenging or superior like Cassandra was used to.

"Heard you got in some trouble with the cops."

"Yea." Dally shrugged. "When am I not in fuckin' trouble with the cops?"

Cassandra turned around, eager to see the person Dally obviously held some sort of respect for. She was surprised at what she saw. Shepard was tall and lanky, with short brown hair. His face was thin and oval shaped, with a deep scar running from his ear to his eyebrow. Cassandra tried not to stare, not wanting to be rude. His clothes were normal for a greaser, plain blue jeans with a plain t-shirt. A leather jacket, similar to Dally's hung over the greasers tall frame.

" I don't want any trouble over here." Shepard replied, with a husky laugh at Dally's comment.

"Neither do we."

For the first time, Shepard seemed to notice Cassandra. His eyes strayed to the front of her blouse in an obvious manner and Cassandra crossed her arms, earning another husky laugh.

"Got rid of Sylvia, then?" Shepard asked. Cassandra felt silly. He had been looking at Dally's chain.

" Yea." Dally muttered darkly.

"Heard she was running around with some greaser named John." Shepard grinned a little.

"Yea." Dally's words were clipped.

Silence fell over the group. Cassandra was waiting for Dally to introduce her, instead he was sipping heartily from his glass.

"I'm Cassandra, by the way," She smiled warmly, as she held out her hand.

Shepard gave her a nod as he shook her hand. "Tim Shepard."

"Nice to meet you, Tim."

"The pleasure's all mine," Tim replied, he looked over at Dally smugly. "This one has manners, I see."

Silence fell over the group again. Dally didn't look to impressed.

"So you do have a first name," Cassandra grinned, trying to ease the tension. "Dally only calls you Shepard, I was starting to think that was your given name!"

Tim gave Cassandra a small smile but didn't respond. He turned to the bar-maid and ordered a beer.

"It was nice to meet you, Cassandra. Winston, come around here Wednesday and we'll talk business."

Dally nodded as Tim made his way through the crowd and continued to nurse his beer in silence. Even when Cassandra attempted to make some light conversation, Dally ignored her, or answered shortly.

Cassandra wanted to bash her head against the table, it seemed like she could add problem 3 to her list.


	15. Chapter 15

"What now?" Cassandra asked with a sigh. She gulped back her first Crown Royal and 7up. She needed something to get her mind off of Dally's temper tantrum. She ordered herself another and nursed it steadily.

Dally looked up, raising his eyebrows. He took a drag of his cigarette and didn't respond.

"What could I have possibly done now?" Cassandra asked, exasperated.

"What the hell was that. You were fuckin' all over him." Dally stared straight into Cassandra eyes, unflinchingly.

"What?" Cassandra rolled her eyes skyward, "Are you serious? I was being polite!"

"Oh look," Dally snarled. "Lover boy's coming back over here."

Cassandra turned around in her seat and sure enough, there was Tim, making his way to the bar with his empty glass in hand. Cassandra turned back to Dally looking incredulous.

"He's just returning nuuhuhhh" Cassandra was cut of by a pair of lips crashing down on her own. It took her a moment to grasp what was going on and by that time, Dally had already wiggled his tongue in her mouth. Cassandra, though embarrassed by the public affection, kissed him back. Knowing that if she pushed him away he'd be pissed off and the one and a half drinks had made her brave. She explored his mouth, he tasted like beer and cigarettes and mint. She couldn't help but groan softly as he bit her lower lip gently.

"Get a room, Winston." Tim murmured, he stood beside Cassandra waiting for his beer.

Dally untangled himself from Cassandra, who groaned in protest, "Jealous, Shepard?"

Cassandra had the good grace to blush and avert her eyes. She had just been getting intimate with a boy in a room full of people. People had harsh words for girls like that.

"Your own girl's embarrassed to be with you." Tim said smoothly.

"Fuck you, Shepard. I'd be surprised if you could get a girl, with the fuckin' grand canyon runnin' down your cheek."

"Didn't seem to bother Sylvia."

Cassandra could see where this conversation would end up, she took a hold of Dally' clenched fist and looked him straight in the eye.

"Don't bother, It isn't worth it." Cassandra said, and then as an afterthought, "I'm _not_ embarrassed to be with you."

Dally glared at Tim, who walked off with his beer, his intent accomplished. Cassandra stood up, leaving the money the two owed on the counter. She led a seething Dally out the door and into the T-bird. Dally began to curse Tim out, using words that made Cassandra burn red. It was like she wasn't even there, for all the good that her presence did for Dally's temper. Inspiration hit her like a bolt from the blue, she brushed her lips against his. She had convinced herself that they weren't in _public_ any longer, the T-bird was parked in the last stall, far away from the Red Dragon and far away from any other parked cars. She figured she was safe enough. Her mind strayed to the topic of Sylvia and she knew she'd have to prove herself.

Dally immediately took control of the situation, his hands snaked to her back, pressing her close. In no time at all he had his tongue back down her throat. Cassandra couldn't complain, she enjoyed kissing. He began to nibble at Cassandra's bottom lip, causing a loud groan of encouragement from Cassandra as she raked her nails down his back. Dally's hand played with the hem of her blouse, pulling it up to expose her pale stomach. Cassandra followed suit, pulling Dally's shirt over his head , she smoothed her hands over his smooth, lean frame. Dally moved from her mouth onto the sensitive spot on her neck, she moaned in response and crawled closer, now situated in his lap. The steering wheel ground into her back and there was little room for two sets of legs on the drivers side, but the two made do. Cassandra tried to pull back, sensing the situation would shortly spin out of control. Sylvia's words rang out in the back of her mind _…he needs a real women… to satisfy his needs. _Cassandra tried to push that thought out of her mind and continued to let Dally push her top up. She knew she shouldn't and that it was so _wrong_. She resigned herself, she had already gotten this far. Her insecurities of losing Dally to gorgeous Sylvia ran to deep. Cassandra's top had been worked up to the edge of her bra, the short skirt she was wearing had been pushed up to her hips, giving Dally a clear view of her white panties. Dally was in a similar state of undress, his shirt had been completely discarded. Cassandra was well aware of something hard pressing against her thigh, she knew it wasn't right, but things had gone to far and she couldn't tear herself away. Sylvia's words burned bright in her mind and she couldn't push them away.

Rapid knocking on the window brought Cassandra out of her daze, the grinning faces of two of Tim Shepard's lackeys, as well as the leader himself stood outside. Cassandra yanked down her shirt and fixed her skirt. She made her way over to the passengers seat where she belonged, a blush staining her cheeks, as her mind worked overtime, thinking of all the things they were probably thinking.

Dally on the other hand looked right at home, he smirked at Tim and the two other boys, who were still laughing.

"Dally, can you take me home?" Cassandra whispered, eager to be away from the smirk and the pointing fingers. Minutes ago she had been a _nice girl,_ now she was no different then a behind the barn whore. Her face felt permanently stained as Dally rolled out of the parking lot.


	16. Chapter 16

Cassandra fell on her bed, she had run straight upstairs, without even bothering to take of her jacket and shoes. She was disgusted with herself, she was now one of those girls that she had given dirty looks to back in California. She felt dirty, like she had a layer of mud caked on her. After a quick shower she realized that nothing could take away the dirty feeling, no matter how hot the water was or how hard she had scrubbed. Her skin was red and raw from the sugar scrub and the water burned. She stayed in the shower, scalding herself as long as she dared.

Cassandra bounded downstairs for some tea, hoping to cleanse her system. Cassandra propped herself on the counter, waiting for the kettle to boil, she stirred at her tea bag aimlessly, it gave her something to do.

Her mind wandered to the events of earlier and the blush came back. She knew she should have known better, knew she shouldn't pay so much attention to what Sylvia was saying. Sylvia could talk shit all night and it shouldn't be able to affect her way.

Cassandra could say _shoulda _all day but that didn't change anything.

Of course she cared what Sylvia said, obviously Dally had seen something in Sylvia that _he_ liked to have dated her. The kettle's whistle brought her out of her thoughts, she poured the hot water in her cup and let her tea-bag simmer. Cassandra took her first sip, the strong tea burnt her tongue, but she was happy with the heat. Feeling the pain of her burnt tongue chastened her. She sipped greedily at the tea, cherishing the heat and taste, the pain from her burnt mouth took away some of the pain of her earlier embarrassment. After finishing the tea, Cassandra dug through her backpack, getting out her copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird_, reading always kept her mind of her problems.

Cassandra settled on the sofa, right underneath the light, flipped to the page with the corner folded over and began reading the first few words. After getting down half way down one page, Cassandra gave up. Her minded wondered continuously onto things she wished she could just forget.

She couldn't. She couldn't forget the jeering laughter of the boys with Tim Shepard. She couldn't forget the look Tim gave both of them. Couldn't forget Dally's satisfied look as he drove away. Couldn't forget trying to straighten her clothing out.

Cassandra bit her lip hard, eager for the pain that would take some of the embarrassment away. Another terrible thought entered her mind, she hadn't imagined it could get any worse, but obviously it could. Back in California gossip had spread like wildfire.

Cassandra couldn't stand it if everyone knew. She could imagine the look of disappointment and disgust on Ponyboy's face. She could see the looks, whistles and other gestures she'd receive for being _that _type of girl.

Cassandra jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom, thinking she was going to throw up, instead she dry heaved until her throat ached.

Cassandra awoke to the feeling of being poked and shook.

"Mmhmmgg goo away."

"Cassandra you have to get up for school." Susan whined, continuing her torture.

"Not going." Cassandra was wide awake now, the prospect of school gave her anxiety.

Susan furrowed her eyebrows but gave up, she turned to leave without another word. Cassandra, once being awoken wasn't the type to fall back asleep, got up and hauled herself to the kitchen, where she could see the bus stop. Once satisfied that Susan was safely on the bus, Cassandra went back to her own haven of safety, threw herself under the covers and tried hard to fall back asleep.

Minutes passed and it was obvious her body had no intention of allowing her back to sleep, she hauled herself out of bed for the second time, threw on some ratty jeans and a blouse and after a bite of breakfast began the 30 minute trek to the barn.

"Hey, brat," Cassandra cooed to the gelding, with a prick of his ears it was obvious he was happy to be getting out of his stall. " I know I have been neglecting you lately, boy, I didn't mean to, I've been busy… there's this guy.."

Aristocrat gave Cassandra a playful butt to the arm, trying to hurry her along. Cassandra smiled, a little sadly and led Aristocrat to the cross-ties to begin his beautification.

"I know, I know, you don't want to hear this. Its hard though, I don't really have anyone to talk to, its almost…. therapeutic for me. My best friend is in California, my only friend here is mad as a hornet at me and my boy…..friend, well.. I guess that's what he is.. Well he isn't the easiest to get along with either." Cassandra ran the stiff dandy brush along the length of Aristocrats body, smoothing the shiny hair into place.

"You don't care, do you boy?" Cassandra asked, trying to be light-hearted. She didn't expect to have a heart to heart with a horse or anything, but it would have been nice to get some feedback. Cassandra felt her cheeks get wet, and wondered why the hell she was so emotional.

Sucking in a ragged breath and thanking the heavens for being alone, she finished getting Aristocrat ready, hoping a hard ride would make her feel better.

It was obvious Aristocrat hadn't had any exercise since she'd been on him last, he'd given a energetic buck as soon she had swung on to his back. The reins slipped through her open fingers and she had lost them and had almost tipped right over the other side. Aristocrat stood patiently while Cassandra regrouped, with a squeeze and an opening right rein she directed Aristocrat onto the track. The gelding seemed to have settled down and after a sufficient warm up, Cassandra moved Aristocrat into the trot.

"That's better, good boy," Cassandra cooed and fell into rhythm with the small stride of the gelding. As soon as the words had left her mouth, Aristocrat had decided to act up. He shied hard to the left, almost squishing Cassandra's leg into the wooden fence that made up the rail. The hard kick behind the girth on the left side and the shortening of the reins further annoyed Aristocrat, who took the hard kick as a cue to go forward. He bolted, giving a few high bucks here and there. Cassandra planted herself in the saddle, pulling her shoulders back and tugging at the reins, trying in vain to get the gelding to stop. Her arms ached from pulling, and with a hard left opening rein Cassandra directed the gelding to the fence, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh your bad!" Cassandra bit her lip, keeping her legs clenched tight and her reins short, she directed the naughty gelding to the arena's exit. She grabbed the shiny, braided black crop from the fence and gave Aristocrat a gentle tap, letting him know what he was about to get into. The threat of the crop seemed to work, Aristocrat went into the trot nicely, extending and shortening his stride when asked, with a nice frame to boot. The canter went with no problems whatsoever and Cassandra smiled and relaxed, glad to have got the better of something. She finally felt in control of something to do with her life.

Or so she thought. She directed Aristocrat to the small cross poles in the center of the ring. Cassandra missed her distance and knew Aristocrat would leave long. She exaggerated her two-point and allowed Aristocrat more rein. The bay gelding took advantage of his freedom and pulled hard, pulling the reins right from Cassandra's fingers. Cassandra scrambled, the jump now almost right in front of the pair. She grabbed a chunk of his mane and clenched her legs, they were going over whether she wanted to or not.

Aristocrat had other plans, as he made it obvious to the thrown Cassandra. She sat on the ground, over the jump and tried to figure out what had just happened. Aristocrat snorted.

" Jeez, Cass, are you okay?" Dan Shaw asked, as he took a hold of Aristocrats reins.

"Yeah," Cassandra smiled tightly, "Hes got a lot of energy today, that's all."

"Yea, no ones been ridin' him lately," Dan offered a smile, letting her know it was a joke.

"It really is to bad I have other things to do, y'know." Cassandra didn't mean for it to come out so harshly, but by the reddening of Dan's cheeks she knew it had. She sighed, "Sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind lately, girl problems." She offered a genuine smile.

Dan didn't respond, as he allowed Cassandra to take the reins from him. Cassandra felt the awkward silence and was annoyed at herself.

"So, how's the other horses?" Pointless small talk was better then nothing at all.

"Good, good." Dan nodded, "Vegas is finally getting started."

"That's good."

"Yup, he's gunna start racin' soon, gunna enter him in the Classic. Runs just outside of Tulsa."

"That's good." Cassandra repeated. "Who's the jockey?"

Dan looked at her strangely, " Oh, uh, its Dallas Winston," he rubbed the back of his neck, " He's pretty good."

"Yea, I heard." The thought of Dally brought a blush to her cheeks. "Well, I'd better get back, you know what they say, if you fall off its best to get right back on."

Dan nodded, giving Cassandra a final smile, then a wave as he exited the arena and made his way up to the Shaw's farm house. Cassandra swung back on to Aristocrat easily enough, though she made sure her reins were tight, she had learned her lesson the first time, Aristocrat wasn't getting anymore chances. Somehow this was all Aristocrat needed, to have thrown her once. He settled into work quickly. Cassandra smiled, and decided that he'd learned his lesson. Plus her back felt sore, and a hot bath was in order.

Cassandra opted out of the bath as she walked in the door, she was exhausted all of the sudden. She dropped on the couch and sat back.

"Why aren't you in school, Cassandra Jane Andrews?"

Cassandra groaned, the usage of her middle name guaranteed she was in trouble. She turned over, hiding her face in the soft pillow.

"Well, you better have a good reason, young lady."

"I'm tired, Mom, that's why."

"Don't you be smart, you shouldn't be out all night with that friend of yours, then. Pony- something or other."

"Ponyboy, Mom. Why aren't you at work, anyway? That's were you always are." Cassandra's tone was mean.

Mrs. Andrews didn't even bother to reply, "You just better be at school tomorrow, Cassandra."

"Yea, yea, whatever." Cassandra turned over again, and went over and over last nights occurrence, until she exhausted herself.


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: I love all the reviews, you guys are amazing and I love you all! If the wording gets to horsey for y'all let me know, sometimes i forget everyone doesn't speak horse! I don't own anything, have it all!! Now, Enjoyyyy. **

Cassandra awoke early, resigned in the fact she would have to go to school today. She hadn't wanted to, but there was no use hiding forever. She did have a hopeful future in front of her and missing school would only spoil her dreams. She steeled herself against the comments she was sure she'd receive and decided denial was the best way around the ugly affair. She got out of her warm bed slowly, dressed and made herself up quickly. She made her way into Susan's room and woke her sister, who persistently refused to get up.

"You didn't go yesterday," Susan mumbled into her pillow, "I'm not going today, its fair!"

"Fine, you deal with mom then, I don't care."

Cassandra walked out of the room and into the kitchen, intent on making some breakfast for herself, even though she doubted she could get any down, with her stomach doing flip flops. Susan padded into the kitchen, helping herself to a piece of Cassandra's toast, the only food that she didn't screw up. Which wasn't hard, considered the toaster did the work. Cassandra snapped at Susan, without fully meaning to, and the little girl scampered back into her room. Cassandra stood around impatiently, taking small bites of her food here and there. It was totally tasteless, even chocked full of peanut butter and jam, a usually delicious concoction.

Cassandra was glad when the bus arrived, the feeling of dread wouldn't let up until she faced her fear, it was better to get it over with, then wait around and dread in the fact. She had spilled some milk, time to clean it up. Susan padded back into the kitchen, grabbed two apples from the fridge and exited the house, leaving Cassandra to lock the door. Apparently the little snap of earlier earned Cassandra the treat of silence from her little sister.

The bus ride to school was agonizing, her brave front deteriorated as the bus came closer and closer to its destination and Cassandra wished with all her might to be back at home, cowering under her comforter. She wished for Susan's company, but Susan had already gotten of the bus and was probably sitting comfortably in her first class. No luck, she wasn't able to transport, and the main entrance to the high school was in view. Cassandra gathered her books to her chest, tried to swallow the huge lump in her throat and exited the bus. The irrational part of her mind filled her head with ideas, that as soon as she stepped off the bus, there would be pointing, jeering and terrible comments directed her way. There wasn't, which was a small relief for the girl.

She walked up, with slightly more confidence. She scolded herself for being worried, most of the kids at school were Soc's, and knowing Dally's dislike for them, she doubted anyone he associated would associate will Soc's. Here mind strayed to Ponyboy, and suddenly, it didn't matter if anyone else knew. She could imagine the disgust on his face, his blank eyes, the firm set of his mouth. At this image, she began to sweat, and was sure she would vomit.

She was almost inside, a curse behind Cassandra caused her to turn and look. White-blond hair glowed in the sunlight, she recognized him instantaneously. She clasped at her neck, and felt the chain between her breasts. There he was, at her school, picking a fight with one of her art classmates. She turned her head quickly, but not before she felt his cold stare on her. It was last night when Cassandra had decided ignoring Dallas Winston was the remedy to her problem, she conned herself into thinking him bad and disreputable.

However, she couldn't bring herself to take off the chain that hung under her clothing.

--------------------------------------------------

Cassandra breathed a huge sigh of relief. She had made it through the day, and no one had even looked at her strangely! She shoved her books in her locker, and decided as a treat, she wouldn't bog herself down with homework. She walked out into the sunlight and decided it was a mighty fine day to check out the trails Randy had been telling her about. She was sure that Aristocrat would benefit from a relaxing escapade.

----------------------------------------------------------

It was a typical Wednesday morning, Cassandra awoke late, and felt a sense of happiness, nothing in the world was wrong, nothing was bogging her down. Even the sun was out, shining steadily. She floated into the kitchen, made some fried eggs for Susan as a peace offering. She presented the eggs in bed to an still silent Susan, who poked at them nervously. They were a bit burnt, but the thought was there.

"Thanks Cassy," Susan smiled up at the teen.

Cassandra smiled back, genuinely, knowing today was the day that she would make up with Ponyboy.

She walked off of the bus confidently, embracing the sun's warm rays. She smiled at people left and right, for no reason in particular, she was just happy.

Until she noticed the familiar leggy blonde, with a roll of her eyes she ignored the glare being directed at her. Her mind was set to forget Dallas Winston, and though it had only been two days she had figured she was doing a damn good job of it. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the blonde making her way over to someone, with an loud, obnoxious giggle. Again, the white blond hair came into view, and for a second Cassandra was jealous. It was a hot, terrible feeling, welling up in her, making her bite her cheeks. She couldn't peel her eyes away as Sylvia leaned in, planting a kiss on Dally's cheek. He didn't stop her, he didn't do anything. He just let it happen.

She knew it didn't concern her anymore, that it shouldn't bother her. She made up her mind already, and she couldn't have it both ways. The feeling of wanting to rip Sylvia's perfect hair at the roots didn't go away, though. She looked back, hoping to catch Dallas's eye.

She didn't. He didn't give her a second look. It was like nothing had happened between them. She pushed open the entrance doors hard, and didn't feel the least bit sorry that the door smacked into a boy in a younger grade. She was silent and fuming the whole day, she chose to skip her two morning classes. English Lit and Art were the only courses she bothered to attend.

She sat in Lit, scribbling angrily on her paper. When said paper ripped, she clenched her hands into fists, she went over and over the disgusting display of this morning, embarrassed that Sylvia won that easy, angry that Dally hadn't given her a second look. She had been minutes away from giving him her technical virginity! In a car! In a dirty parking lot!

She expected at least some kind of acknowledgment. She slammed her pen into a hole in the desk, trying to snap it, pretending it was Sylvia's small frame.

"Cassy?"

She turned, she had almost forgotten the voice of her once dear friend. Shock registered over her features.

"Um, your kind of, um, ruining my pen." Ponyboy mumbled.

"Your…talking to me?" Cassandra asked, suspicious.

"I guess." Ponyboy shrugged.

"Why?"

"If you don't want me to, I won't." Ponyboy turned back to his paper.

"No, I want you to!!"

Cassandra was right about something that day. She did make up with Ponyboy.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N here lovlies, your reviews and additions to story watch lists inspire mee this Easter break!! enjoy chap 18! Aleeeetle short im afraid, but I don't like to clump things all togehter, i am a spacedd out kind of person. hah? Onwards before i confuse you all to much. **

Cassandra woke up to her alarm clock blaring. She lifted her head from under the cocoon of covers, the hour on the clock was unbelievably early, and Cassandra questioned herself if getting up this early to make herself beautiful was even worth it. Before bed last night Cassandra decided that she was determined to get a second look from Dally. If getting up at 6 AM, wearing a lot of makeup and a short skirt meant acknowledgment, then she'd do it. A quick, hot shower woke her up, and she prepared herself for the day. The end result was flattering, and gave Cassandra a much needed boost of self confidence. It was a long process, making Cassandra late for the bus. It was worth it though.

Cassandra planned her game plan, she would walk of the bus, toss her hair, smile brightly in Dallas's direction, then walk off, making sure to add some swing to her hips. It was simple, and had a 99.9% chance of getting a second look. She had spent last night using her free call to discuss this plan with Angela. She had enjoyed the chat, and Angela gushed and gushed over her new boy and Dallas.

The bus lurched to a halt, and Cassandra stood up gracefully,(ish) and walked off the bus. Her eyes scanned the entrance of the school, Soc's stood on the right side of the entrance, Greasers on the left side, but they didn't matter. Cassandra didn't give a second look to anyone standing there. She had one target and that was that. Panic bubbled up inside Cassandra, she was sure he would be here. He had been for the past days!

Her emotions were getting the best of her, though, cause there he was, in the midst of watching a swearing match between two unknown greasers. Cassandra noted that Sylvia was there, snuggled right up against his arm. Cassandra walked by, hoping against hope he would look up. To no avail, she passed right by the group and no one had noticed her. She added some swing to her hips, hoping Dallas would catch a look at her. A look from behind was better then nothing. A wolf whistle from behind gave Cassandra a giddy feeling, she was almost sure it was Dally.

She turned around, and it wasn't, to her despair. Two-bit, standing beside Dally smiled like a Chessy cat. She smiled brightly, for Dally's benefit, but the blonde greaser stared back coldly for a second, then turned back to the cussing match.

Cassandra couldn't help the feeling of being let down bubble up to the surface and burst.

------------------------------------------------------------------

By the mid afternoon, she had decided that what hadn't killed her, only made her stronger. If Dally showed up after school, she'd march right up to him, push Sylvia right out of the way, and talk some sense into that boy. She had all the intentions in the world, but walking out and seeing Sylvia sitting on his lap on the school's decorative garden-like wall was too much. Her bravado disappeared and Cassandra walked right past, her eyes downcast.

"Red!!"

The familiar voice cause Cassandra to look up, and there Two-bit was, standing right beside Dally, with Ponyboy in tow. She smiled at them, keeping her eyes focused on Ponyboy and made her way over. Cassandra was nothing if not an opportunist and in this situation she saw her in.

"Hey Two-Bit, Pony." Cassandra smiled widely, purposely ignoring the two in front of her. The smell of Sylvia's floral perfume made Cassandra sick to her stomach with jealousy. She looked straight over at Dally, clutching at his chain, stilll hanging on her neck, for effect. "Can I talk to you?"

"Games over, little girl." Sylvia smiled sickly sweet, "I won, just like I said I would."

"Two-timin' slut crawled right back, didn't she, Dallas?" Cassandra grinned, watching the smile on Sylvia's face melt. Cassandra lifted her hands, palms out. "His words, not mine."

"Scamper off, little girl, before you get yourself in to some big girl trouble you can't handle." Sylvia shot back acidly. Cassandra gave her props, this girl didn't miss a beat. After a insult like that, Cassandra was sure she'd have cowered away.

"Dallas, can I talk to you?" Cassandra tried again, ignoring Sylvia.

"Talk." His voice was cold, his eyes ice, his face blank. Cassandra wished he was more expressive, she wished she could see what she was getting herself into before she even started.

"Without.. Her." Cassandra nodded over to Sylvia, who was all ears. Of course.

Dally flicked his hand, Sylvia's command for time to leave. She listened, with a scowl on her face, surprising Cassandra that she listened so easily without a fight. Two-bit and Ponyboy followed suit, and Cassandra flashed a grateful smile in their direction.

"I'm really really really sorry all of this happened," Cassandra began one of her famous one breath sentences. It had worked at first, maybe the second round would be just as lucky. "It was just that I was really embarrassed, I made such a fool of myself and I was soo sure that I'd never hear the end of it and so I was in denial and thought that ignoring you would fix all of my problems, but it didn't, then I saw you with Sylvia and I turned into a awful, rageful jealous witch, I was prepared to do anything to get a chance to explain. And here I am.. I guess." Cassandra trailed of lamely. "Oh yea, and I accept that im lame."

Dally gave a snort, "God, Princess, if only you could see yourself."

Cassandra smiled, it was definitely one of the best things he could say in this situation.

"I know, I know." there was an awkward pause, and Cassandra mumbled quietly, "I can't stand to see you next to Sylvia."

Dally gave a nod.

"So?" Cassandra felt her cheeks heat up.

"I don't chase girls, Princess, you should remember that. I seen you looking over here, hoping I'd chase you down. I won't." Dally was blank, " If you remember that, we should get on just fine."

"Kay," Cassandra smiled, "You wanna head down to Buck's with me later?"

"I guess," Dally shrugged, with a ghost of a smile.

"Oh you," Cassandra punched him playfully in the arm, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sylvia watching with narrowed eyes. " By the way, theres something I've been wanting to give you."

Cassandra closed the distance and planted a wet, long, sloppy kiss on Dally's lips. She knew Sylvia would be fuming and took great pleasure in her petty victory.


	19. Chapter 19

Waiting until Friday to see Dally again was difficult. Everything seemed to take a much greater mass of time then it used to. Cassandra asked Dally to quit his ritual of waiting outside after school, now that Sylvia was sure to be on both the defensive and offensive. A girl like Sylvia never gave up either side, which worried Cassandra the most. Due to schoolwork, riding and Dally not existing in her parents mind, it was difficult to get out and see him. Now that her mother had decided to quit and take a couple of months off, due to a heart condition, it was next to impossible to get out of the house without a good reason. Especially since Susan had let out that Cassandra was rarely home.

She uttered a deep sigh before returning to her homework. She was laying on her bed, with her nearly finished English Lit project in pieces on around her. She still had to proofread her essay and analysis on the novel Daughter of Silence, before she could create her poster and make a speech. Her grades had been slipping lately. She was not one of those few lucky people that could put forth a minimal effort and still get above-average grades. Cassandra worked her ass of for the A's her parents expected from her.

She looked over at the clock and sighed again seeing that it was only nine o clock. She collapsed back on her pillow and closed her eyes, she decided to just rest her eyes for a moment before dealing with her mountain of homework.

The sun shone steadily through the window that Friday morning, covering the right side of Cassandra's face. Cassandra's face stretched into a yawn and she began the slow process of waking up. Her brain woke up quickly, though, and the startled realization of the sun meant that it was morning. Her eyes snapped open, and the literal pile of homework lay in the exact same position it had at 9:00 PM Thursday evening.

Cassandra cursed loudly, scrambling out of bed. This project was worth a fair chunk of her grade and though she was in no danger of failing, her marks had to be high enough to pursue the career she was interested in. She bit her nails and chewed on the skin under them. She breathed a sigh or relief, since it was Friday, English Lit was last block, meaning if she ditched her morning classes and worked through lunch, she would have a project ready to go.

With a new sense of calmness, Cassandra packed up the supplies she would need and fixed herself up for school.

--------------------------------------------------

It was halfway through second block and Cassandra had barely finished proofreading her work. She had to completely rewrite her analysis because of one spelling error, which took her longer then it should have, but she was distracted. By lunch she had finished cutting out squares of coloured construction paper to jazz up her assignment. She pasted everything on and began her speech on the plot of Daughter of Silence. By lunch time she had finished all of the necessary work on her poster and had reread her speech until it was perfect. With a smile, she admired her work. Deciding a bite to eat wouldn't hurt, she bundled up her project, put it away and went to the cafeteria to buy a muffin.

The line was short, most people were already seated and eating. The lunchroom was noisy with excited chatter of the weekend. Cassandra was excited for her own Friday night, and let herself daydream as she stood in line. She picked up a muffin and a coke once inside.

"Watch it."

A dark, wet stain appeared on Cassandra's white blouse, as her open coke spilled its contents. A loud, obnoxious giggle came front behind Cassandra and lo and behold, a bleach blonde slut was in view.

"Leave me alone, Sylvia. I'm tired of your _little girl_ games." Cassandra wiped at the sure-to-be stain on her blouse.

"Tired of your little girl games." Sylvia mimicked.

Cassandra walked off, in search of the washroom. She couldn't go to her Lit class looking like a slob. Her confrontation with Sylvia didn't bother her in the slightest. They had played games and she'd came out on top.

----------------------------------------------------

The sun was beautiful as it shone down, warming Cassandra. She knew she had done well on her project in comparison to others. She was excited to finally be free for the weekend, she couldn't wait to unwind and just enjoy her weekend with her boy.

"Hi Mom," Cassandra called as she walked through the front door of the small house.

"Sit down, Cassandra, we have things to discuss."

Cassandra walked into the living room, standing in front of the floral print couch. Her mother was standing rigid in front of the recliner chair, her arms crossed, with an angry expression. Mrs. Andrews pointed accusingly at Cassandra, and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Okay," Cassandra furrowed her brow, puzzled, "What?"

"Your principal called today. Seems you have some absences to explain."

Cassandra plopped down heavily on the seat of the Andrews' couch. She put her hand to her forehead, while she had been missing these blocks, she hadn't thought of the consequences that would occur from her skipping. She was silent, trying to formulate a response with just the right reason.

"Well?" Mrs. Andrews snapped.

"I had a project to catch up on." Cassandra knew honesty was her best bet.

"Why couldn't you finish your homework at _home_?" Mrs. Andrews narrowed her eyes, "Its because you've been spending to much of your time with that Ponyboy isn't it?"

"Not exactly.." Cassandra began, then realized she couldn't go anywhere with that comment.

"What then? It doesn't even matter. You are grounded, Cassandra, until you can get your priorities straight." Mrs. Andrews turned to leave, and with a sneer said, " Don't think even for a second that I don't know about this Dallas Winston character you've been seeing. Angela told me he was bad news, I was hoping you'd come talk to me about it, but I see you chose the sneaky, underhanded route. I'm forbidding you to see this boy, and if I find out you go behind my back, I'll let your father know."

Tears welled up in Cassandra eyes as she watched her mother bustle out of the room, angrily. She had been waiting all week to spend time with Dallas. It seemed that as soon as one problem was cleared up, another one presented itself. Cassandra clasped the chain at her neck, distraught as she walked to her bedroom.

Once inside, with the privacy of a closed door, Cassandra fell on the bed and burst into frustrated tears.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Rating changed to M! Oh man! Anyhow thanks to everyone who gives me postive feedback, I love it! Remember, critisism is alright to!! =)**

**Loveeee**

Cassandra sat up and sniffed, as she wiped away the last of her tears. Her eyes were swollen and red and her cheeks matched. She couldn't help but chuckle humourlessly once she caught a look at herself in the mirror, with red eyes, cheeks and hair matching she looked like a tomato.

Cassandra got up, biting her lip as the pins and needles in her legs presented themselves, and made her way into the en suite bathroom. She began by washing her smeared makeup with a cool wash cloth to counteract the red and puffy nature of her face. Her mom was being unfair, and Cassandra decided that she just wouldn't listen to stupid rules, she was _almost _an adult anyway.

Being an almost adult called for her own decisions and going to Buck's and seeing Dally was her decision. She continued working on her appearance, making herself presentable. She chose a simple skirt and blouse to wear out and set her mind on sneaking out. Jumping onto the roof and crawling down the decorative arbour seemed to be the best bet. Cassandra shrugged, hoping it would hold her weight. She opened the window as slowly as she could, since it had a history of squeaking and getting stuck. It just wouldn't do to get caught before she had even exited the house. She chuckled again, partly out of nerves.

The climb out the window was easy enough, and the warm air that greeted her was sweet. She climbed carefully on her hands and knees, wishing she had worn clothes that were more proper for this type of activity. Her knees were getting sticky and scratched from the piles of moss, sticks and other nature that had collected on top of the roof. The arbour wasn't far, since the house was a small one. She climbed toward it, then tried to stand. Balance was one of Cassandra's strong suits, thanks to riding, but it didn't stop her from falling back, and landing on her butt on the roof. She sucked in a breath, and turned backwards, crawling with her ass leading. With her foot she felt around for the step like structure of the arbour, and after a minute was successful.

She had almost made it down, when a huge mess of overgrown vines took over the rest of the arbours steps. It wasn't a far jump, and she had made it this far, it seemed like a waste to turn back now. Cassandra reasoned that the jump wouldn't kill her, and went for it. For the second time, and hopefully the last time tonight, Cassandra landed on her butt. She thanked god that she chose a black skirt instead of a white one.

"What are you doing, Cassy?"

Cassandra stood up quickly and whipped around, looking her younger sister Suzy in the face. She let out a breath.

"Um..What do you mean Suzy?" Cassandra smiled, wiping the grass off her bum.

"I just watched you climb out your window, climb down the arbour then fall on your butt." Susan looked perplexed, "Why didn't you just go out the front door?"

"Well," Cassandra laughed unattractively loudly, "I wanted to have a bit of an adventure. You love those, remember?"

"Your weird." Susan said, "And I don't like adventures anymore Cassy, I'm 12 years old now!"

"Of course, of course," Cassandra laughed again, "I really must go, see you kiddo! Tell mom I'm staying at a friends tonight!"

"Yea, bye." Susan called after her.

Cassandra walked quickly down the street, laughing to herself. She had had to stop and clean herself off, her knees had been dyed green by the moss, and the back of her skirt had been filthy. She was left with red scratches on her arms and legs from prickly sticks, but other then that she was feeling good. Sneaking out had been exhilarating and a part of her wondered if Dallas got into so much trouble to feel this way. She smiled to herself, thinking about him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra stood outside Bucks twenty five minutes later. After seeing the full make-shift parking lot, the greasers spilling out of the door and a number of people just arriving, Cassandra became nervous. She tried hard to spot someone she knew, but no one presented themselves. The way Ponyboy talked about Buck's she doubted he would be around and even if his brothers were around, she didn't know them well enough to go up and start chatting.

However, the bleach blonde, short skirted group of girls that came outside to smoke, were familiar. Sylvia stood in the center of the small group and talked loudly and obnoxiously. Cassandra hid from view and figured the gods must be cursing her for lying, sneaking out and missing school.

Cassandra reminded herself she was almost an adult, and the adult thing to do would be to walk past Sylvia, ignore her and walk into Buck's and look for a familiar face. She nodded to herself, and began to do just that.

"Red!!"

"_Thank god!"_ Cassandra said quietly to herself. Her lying streak hadn't ended, because she knew there was no way in hell she would have been able to do that. She smiled and waved as Two-Bit walked over.

"I'm glad to see you tonight, Two-Bit." Cassandra said as he came into earshot.

"Good at hear, you goin in?" Two-bit grabbed her arm to keep from tipping over. He had obviously already been inside, and had consumed some drinks.

"Yes, would you like to escort me?" Cassandra chuckled.

"Oh yes, my lady, my pleasure." Two-bits face stretched into a smile.

"I'm honoured," Cassandra offered an arm. The two headed in, past Sylvia, who gave a nasty glare but didn't dare say a word.

Two-bit left her shortly after they stepped foot inside. He had claimed, not so eloquently, that he had to use the washroom. Cassandra smiled and let him free, and was mildly disgusted when he went back outside. She took a breath and regretted it, Buck's was overflowing with drunk Greasers, the smell was so thick it was overpowering and there was barely an inch of space. Cassandra's heart flipped and butterfly's flew around her stomach. It wasn't that she wasn't a social person, but the not knowing anyone factor was a hard one to overcome. She lifted Dally's chain from under her blouse and let it rest on top, wondering if what he had said about no one messing with her was true.

She made her way over to the bar, pushing and shoving through the crowd. With a drink in her hand it would give her something to do at the very least. She ordered a rum and coke, so she could eat the cherry that came with the drink. She sat on a stool, keeping her eyes peeled for Dally, as she nursed her drink.

After twenty minutes, she was sure people had noticed her alone, and turned her back so that they couldn't see her face. She became self conscious as she played with a marble she had found on the bar, sure people were making fun of her. She wished she had put herself out there, and made more friends earlier on in the game.

"Hey, girl."

"Go away," Cassandra said, bored-like. "Not interested."

"Maybe if ya turned around, ya would be." Cassandra vaguely remembered hearing the boy's voice somewhere.

"Doubt it. I'm seeing someone. You might know him. Dallas Winston ring a bell?" Cassandra snapped, still keeping her eyes downcast.

"Yup. Me and him are buddies, he wouldn't mind." The boy chuckled.

Cassandra turned, intent on giving this boy her worst look. She took a double take as she looked him over.

"Who are you? You look awfully familiar."

"So ya do remember me," The boy grinned, lighting up his handsome face as he elbowed his buddy. "I'm Pony's brother, Soda. This jackass over her is Steve."

Cassandra smiled, "I thought I recognized your voice!"

"Yup, I told ya If you turned around you'd be interested. What are ya doin' sitting up here by yourself? Where's Dally?"

"I'm looking for him, have you seen him?"

"Not really.." Sodapop trailed off.

"We just saw him outside with Sylvia, Soda, are you an idiot?" His friend, introduced as Steve cut in. When he saw the look Soda shot him, coupled by a punch in the arm, he realized his mistake.

"No no, its okay," Cassandra assured the boys, but she couldn't help her heart from sinking a little bit. "I'm sure nothings going on."

She downed the rest of her drink, excused herself from Soda and Steve's company, and made her way outside. She was prepared for the worst, as she looked around.. She instantly recognized Sylvia, but didn't see Dally anywhere. Next to her, a group of Greaser girls were talking about what had just gone down. Cassandra strained to listen in, and once informed smiled to herself. Apparently Sylvia had tried to throw herself at Dally, but had been shut down.

"So where's Dally now?" Cassandra cut into the conversation. She internally applauded her bravery.

The group did not look impressed on there conversation being cut in on, but once the chain of Dally's had been noticed, they eased up on the glares.

"He's over there behind the garage." A pretty brunette, wearing way to much sparkly eye shadow said.

Cassandra smiled, and waved as a gesture of thanks. She turned on her heel and began walking to the garage.

"I wouldn't go back there if I was you!" The same brunette called to her.

Cassandra felt herself walking back to the group, and they moved, creating space for her to stand in the circle. Cassandra felt an overpowering feel of acceptance.

"Why not?"

"The boys go back there to piss." The brunette said bluntly.

"Oh." Cassandra wrinkled her nose, and remembered Two-bit walking back outside earlier. "Doesn't this place have bathrooms?"

"Lines are usually really long. Boys have no patience, I guess." The brunette smiled, then stuck out her hand, "I'm Lisa."

"Cassandra." Cassandra took the offered hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Lisa smiled, then pointed at the four girls standing in the circle, "The blonde is Kathy, the dark haired one over there is Cheryl, that's Sandra and she is Susan."

"Nice to meet you guys," Cassandra smiled at them. She received a smile from each of the girls in return.

"So your Dally's new girl, right?" Cheryl asked, giving a mega watt smile.

"Yes, you could say that." Cassandra smiled back.

"Oh, just making sure. He usually goes for a different type of girl, that's all." Cheryl said, then turned and began a conversation with Kathy.

This comment made Cassandra uneasy. At the mention of Dally, Cheryl had been all ears. Cassandra had to wonder if she had been a former girl, or if she just had feelings for the greaser. She smiled uneasily, though she felt like the outcast. Kathy, Susan, Sandra and Cheryl were talking about some guy they met by the bar. Lisa looked at her sympathetically.

She was surprised when Lisa led her away from the group. They had moved just out of earshot from the girls. From the way Cheryl was looking, she was none to impressed that Lisa was making an effort.

"So, where did you come from?" Lisa asked, making conversation.

"California, we moved awhile ago, I just don't get out much."

"Dally's girl and you don't get out much?" Lisa giggled, "Ironic!"

"We've had our fair share of problems." Cassandra revealed.

"A relationship with Dallas never goes without problems." Lisa smiled knowingly. " Forget about Cheryl, she has been in love with Dally since forever. He won't even glance her way, she's just angry. She'll come around."

"Thanks Lisa." Cassandra smiled, "I really appreciate it. I don't have many friends here."

"Now you do." Lisa smiled. "Anyways, here comes Dally. I'll leave you guys alone."

Cassandra nodded, then smiled and waved as Lisa made her way back to the group. Some of the other girls waved back, and even Cheryl made a friendly-ish gesture. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach, she turned her head and was met by Dally's lips.

Cassandra pulled away a second later, partly because of her disgust for public displays of affection and partly because Dally smelled and tasted like a bottle of hard liquor.

"Hey."

"Hey. Lets go get a drink, I'm thirsty." Dally said, grabbing her hand.

"Sure."

Cassandra followed Dally into Buck's, it amazed her how much room was made, when your hand was clasped by Dallas Winston. Cassandra smiled at the crowd, feeling very powerful. It was also amazing how fast you could get to the bar with a bit of space. Dally ordered a beer, Cassandra ordered another rum and coke.

Cassandra grabbed Dally's rough, calloused hand and held it in hers. She smiled at him.

"I'm glad I came."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night had gone by fast. They had sat by the bar for awhile, then got into a game of cards in one of the back rooms. Cassandra stood beside Dally, nursing her drink and watching him win, then lose. She had nothing to do except drink while he played, and she had finished off another drink and a half. She was feeling good by the time the table had cleared out.

The main room of Buck's had cleared out, and only the barmaid was left, wiping up the counter and polishing glasses.

"C'mon, babe. Lets get you home." Dally was pretty much completely supporting Cassandra by this time.

"Can I stay with you tonighhhtt?" Cassandra slurred, "I don't wanna go home yett!"

"Alright." Dally shrugged, he clasped her arm tightly and began up the stairs.

Cassandra had seen this stairs earlier on, before she had drunk anything. She hadn't seen anyone go up there, but then again she hadn't been paying much attention.

Dally led her into a small, plain room, the floor creaked under the two. There was very little furnishings in the room. A small grey mat, that was probably once white, lay on the right side of the bed. The bed was very small, with white covers. It was bent, like something heavy had been placed on it.

"Is this your place?" Cassandra asked, wide-eyed. She had thought her house crappy.

"Nah. Buck rents rooms out, I stay here after a party, or if I'm with a girl." Dally grinned.

Cassandra sat heavily on the bed, then laid back, determined to stop her head from spinning. She felt a weight settled on top of her, and then lips, crashing on to hers. She lay still, surprised, the alcohol was really slowing down her reactions. She hesitantly kissed him back, allowing him entrance.

Dally didn't hesitate, he took total control. Her stomach tingled at this, knowing he was calling the shots got her hot. He lifted up her blouse, to allow his hands to roam under it. She gasped as his cold hands touched her skin, after the initial shock, it began to feel really _good._ She ran her nails down his back lightly and his hands moved upward, settling on her covered breast. She moaned into Dally's demanding lips, urging him on.

He changed his course of action abruptly, moving for her lower body. He pulled at her skirt.

"Woaah, woah. Dally, stop."

He looked up at her questioningly, and just that look alone almost made her eat her previous words. Coupled with the hot, tingly feeling in her belly and lower, and the feeling on his obvious hard-on on her thigh, she really didn't want to stop.

"I, I'm not really ready." Cassandra blushed, feeling red all the way down to her toes.

"Isn't that why you wanted to come up here?" Dally still looked confused, but there was a hard edge to his voice.

"No, I just thought we'd sleep together." Cassandra realized her words, before she could take them back. "Shit, I meant like fall asleep not y'know."

"Y'know?" Dally lifted a brow.

"You know!" Cassandra turned red, "Do it.. have sex.."

"Ohh." Dally grinned, "You should see yourself, babe, your red."

"Oh god." Cassandra covered her face her in hands. "Don't look, I'm ugly!"

Dally crawled back up, peeled her hands away, and began his assault on her lips. Cassandra lay back and enjoyed his ministrations, until his hand reached back under her blouse. She pushed him away gently.

"I'm not like Sylvia." Cassandra began, unsure how to finish.

"I know your not like fucking Sylvia, baby, but there aint nothing wrong with what were gunna do. You're my girl, Sylvia fucks anything that moves." He was trying to comfort her, but his tone was bitter.

Cassandra shook her head. "I can't. "

"Its easy," Dally shrugged, then grinned, "I'm guessin' you had a bad experience. Don't worry, baby, I'm the best."

"I've had no experience." Cassandra wished she could wilt away.

"None?" A look of horror crossed Dally's face. "Your not a virgin, are you?"

"What's wrong with that!?" Cassandra asked indignantly.

"Oh shit." Dally began, "There ain't nothing wrong with it, I just wasn't expectin it, I guess."

"People are right. I'm not your type of girl." Cassandra smoothed out her clothes and made her way to the door, stumbling all the way. " Goodbye!"


End file.
